Past Ruminations
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The second massive poem collections, paying homage to "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" PC game. This poem collection focuses on the characters from the game. Written in 2014. Companion to Undulating Horizons.
1. Aaron Klann: Gamer Character

**Past Ruminations**

 **By Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All material from "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game belongs to Lucas Arts and Bioware Corp. All original material, not found in this game, belongs to the author of this fan fiction acrostic poem collection.

 **Warning! Read This First:** For those who have never played the first "Knights of the Old Republic" game or haven't yet read any "Star Wars" Essential Guide books, please know there will be _major spoilers_ throughout this poem collection, mainly on storyline and the fates of some characters. If you are more daring and want to find out what happens to these characters, then read on. I won't stop you, but you have been warned.

* * *

Welcome to another acrostic poem collection for the first "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game! This time we are following the characters, memorable and minor. I know it's been months since I played the first game and beat it twice, but I still cannot get enough of it. The "Knights of the Old Republic" game still reigns at the top of my favorite games list, and I'm glad it does. So, for you gamers out there, here is another acrostic poem collection for your enjoyment.

Before we begin this poem collection, one more note I would like to add: the character's name below is actually the character I created when I first played and beat the game twice. So, this should be interesting.

* * *

 **A** aron Klann: an amnesic scout, but a worthy ally in combat training, battles, and wars.

 **A** dversaries make good opponents for him, as long as they do not raid the stores.

 **R** ounded Jedi Padawan, Aaron was capable enough to relearn the ways of the Force.

 **O** verseen by looks as a pale, fair-faced man with mullet-cropped brunette hair,

 **N** ot that he minded, for Aaron knew well the Light Side was his resource.

 **K** eeping his word, Aaron's oath to the Jedi Councilors was challenging as an untamed mare.

 **L** essons Aaron learned from Jedi Masters Vandar, Zhar, Dorak, and Vrook.

 **A** fter the training, the mission to find all five maps to the Star Forge could not be stooped.

 **N** ever did Aaron find a grander space station, filled with the Dark Side's malice.

 **N** ext to defeating Darth Malak and restoring the Galaxy from the Sith, Aaron fled into hiding. Where he is now still remains a mystery, callused.


	2. Trask Ulgo: Tutorial Soldier

After the first cut scene, this is the first character that gamers meet. Trask is good at the tutorial part, early in the game, but as for his fate… read on.

* * *

 **T** rask Ulgo: an experienced soldier, war veteran, and comrade in arms and in action.

 **R** ugged for his age, with his short hair showing grey, Trask did not stay in a single station.

 **A** s a soldier for the Republic, Trask will gladly defend the Jedi, including his commander, Bastila Shan.

 **S** eeking out Aaron Klann, Trask gave him a walkthrough on how to succeed in a fight. Trask's knowledge seemed to expand.

 **K** eeping with their ranks, Klann and Ulgo searched the ship called the Endar Spire, but Bastila must have escaped.

 **U** sing all their might and their swords, Trask and Aaron fought against Sith soldiers and Dark Jedi. Their mission was at stake.

 **L** ess was the time, for the Endar Spire might explode within a second's take.

 **G** uarded behind one of the doors was a Dark Jedi. Many knew him as Darth Bandon.

 **O** ver and done, Trask parted ways with Aaron Klann. The fight against Darth Bandon was too much for Trask, who died without a candid.


	3. Carth Onasi: Republic Soldier

Once Trask is gone and doesn't return, you as gamers hear, on the Starboard Section of the ship, Carth speak to you directly for the first time.

* * *

 **C** arth Onasi: a Republic soldier, a capable fighter, and comrade to an amnesiac soldier named Aaron Klann.

 **A** s his features are fair in face, his hair and beard are dark, Carth shows the makings of a war veteran, fighting for good… or so many can see from a tan.

 **R** ighteous in every way, a father figure to his son Dustil and once a husband to Morgana,

 **T** hrough trust, Carth was mentored during the Mandalorian wars by Saul Karath, who betrayed him to the Sith, who disliked flora and fauna.

 **H** orror brought about injustice as Saul killed Carth's wife and the Sith took his son Dustil, whose fate remained uncertain.

 **O** vercome with grief and seeking vengeance, Carth could not stop until Saul received what he deserved. In other words, he would do anything to hurt him.

 **N** ot long after the battle on the Endar Spire, Carth helped Aaron escape Taris with Bastila Shan.

 **A** s he explored planets in search of a Star Maps with Aaron, word spread to Carth about finding his missing son on Korriban.

 **S** o much had happened since Carth left his home world Telos, which led Carth to Dustil inside the Sith Academy.

 **I** n time, Carth and Dustil would make amends, the Star Forge would be destroyed, and Carth would become an Admiral for the Republic. None of this could be made cheap.


	4. Dustil Onasi: Carth's Son

**D** ustil Onasi: a Force-sensitive son of Morgana and war veteran Carth Onasi.

 **U** ndeniably with the same temper as his father, Dustil's appearance certainly seemed tangy.

 **S** howing brown hair and eyes, Dustil's fair features could not surpass the beauty of Telos.

 **T** hen, out of the blue, Dustil saw his mother killed in an orbital bombardment. Dustil was taken by the Sith and sent to the Sith Academy, where they reconciled.

 **I** n time, Dustil blamed his father's constant absence for war and joined the Sith without remorse.

 **L** ingering towards his studies, Dustil joined the Academy with a Sith trainee and a friend named Selene, who was not a promising student in Uthar Wynn's eyes.

 **O** ver time, Dustil and Selene's relationship started to grow, until Selene's disappearance caused confusion without rhyme.

 **N** ow with Carth's entrance inside the Sith Academy, Dustil was not determined as his father to find proof that the Sith were evil.

 **A** s soon as Carth showed his son proof, as well as questioned Dustil about Selene's sudden disappearance and death, Dustil understood and so he congealed.

 **S** hortly after his realization, Dustil sped off in search of his friends and a way off the planet Korriban.

 **I** nstincts brought Dustil back to Telos IV, after the Jedi Civil War, where he made amends with his father Carth. It was their brief plan.


	5. Mission Vao: Street Twi'lek

When gamers reach the Lower City, while on Taris, we are first introduced to the Twi'lek Mission Vao and her best friend, a Wookie named Zaalbar. If you are curious about a Twi'lek appearance, as you have seen them before in the "Star Wars" films, their skin can be one shade of any color except black and they have two long tentacles, or "brain-tails", used for communication and cognitive functions. For more information on Twi'leks, visit one of the Star Wars encyclopedia websites. They will tell you plenty of information on this humanoid alien species.

* * *

 **M** ission Vao: a blue-skinned female Twi'lek, living as a street urchin on Taris during two wars.

 **I** nstead of living with parents, Mission was an orphan and stayed with her elder brother Griff, who sought to steal the stores.

 **S** till, fate brought Mission away from Griff, who dated a Twi'lek dancing girl named Lena, and closer to the Wookie Zaalbar, who showed loyalty to her.

 **S** o many times had Mission and Zaalbar escaped the sewers in the Under City, but some days they weren't so sure.

 **I** n light of her dilemma, finding Zaalbar captured by Gamorreans, Mission made a deal with the soldier Carth Onasi and the scout Aaron Klann.

 **O** ften Mission and Zaalbar were together, thick and thin, as well as finding Griff on Tatooine. Her elder brother looked bewildered and singed.

 **N** ot long after Mission discovered Lena was telling the truth, she could not bring herself to trust her brother, unless fate tinged.

 **V** aliant was Mission, but Aaron convinced her of things her brother did wrong in the past.

 **A** fter some thinking, Mission agreed with Aaron that Griff was what he turned out to be. No one would change her brother's why of thinking.

 **O** ver would the Jedi Civil War eventually close, but the Republic would suffer. Mission and her Wookie friend Zaalbar's import/export business flourished like a rotunda's tower.


	6. Griff Vao: Mission's Brother

**G** riff Vao: a blue-skinned, blue eyed Twi'lek with a love for greed and schemes.

 **R** ighteousness was in Mission's heart more than Griff's. Their first home planet was Ryloth, but soon the debts were too much for small tips.

 **I** nside a packing crate were Griff and Mission, who traveled by freighter ship to Taris, their next destination.

 **F** ortune led Griff to Lena in the Lower City cantina. Griff then left Mission on the planet for venture and Czerka's sanction.

 **F** or the longest time, Griff worked for Czerka to continue his get-rich-quick schemes, but soon failed when he crossed paths with Tusken Raiders.

 **V** aliance was not a card to play for Griff, for cowardice showed the most, like a joyful satyr.

 **A** s fate brought with it consequence, Griff was rescued by Aaron Klann and his younger sister Mission.

 **O** rders were low and stocks were few, for Griff failed to synthesize tach glands to make Tarisian ale. His sister soon offered him a little remorse, but no resentment.


	7. Zaalbar: Mission's Friend

The next character, Zaalbar, is another important member to the party fighting alongside the gamer. Although I do not have to describe a Wookie, I will do so for those who are not familiar with the "Star Wars" universe. Wookies are hairy bipedal humanoids that possibly originated from the planet Kashyyyk. Their hair has different shades of black, brown, and white. The most remembered Wookie from the "Star Wars" saga is Chewbacca, but his story follows 5,000 years after the events of the first "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" PC/Xbox game.

* * *

 **Z** aalbar: a Wookie from Kashyyyk. He is the son of Wookie Chieftain Freyyr and brother of Chuundar.

 **A** s for the incident between brothers, Zaalbar was cast out of his tribe and called "Mad Claw". This whole stirring was a blunder.

 **A** fter making his stop on the planet Taris, Zaalbar encountered members of the Black Vulkar gang. Though he stopped the fight, Zaalbar and his new friend, the Twi'lek Mission Vao, ran away.

 **L** ower City Taris was not an avenue for newcomers or strays. Yet Zaalbar managed to survive with Mission, for that was okay.

 **B** efore the Sith's reign grew worse on Taris, Zaalbar and Mission met Aaron Klann, Carth Onasi, and Bastila Shan. Together, the five fled the planet in one piece, thanks to help from former bounty hunter, Canderous Ordo.

 **A** n unlikely task occurred, for Aaron would help Zaalbar return to Kashyyyk and be welcomed again by his Wookie tribe.

 **R** easons were on their side, for Zaalbar mended ways with his father Freyyr and learned of Chuundar's treachery. Kashyyyk's Star Map was not too far behind.


	8. Chuundar: Zaalbar's Brother

**C** huundar: a Wookie from Kashyyyk. He was the older brother of Zaalbar, and the second son of Freyyr.

 **H** e secretly sold his fellow Wookies to the Czerka Corporation as slaves. His influence on his tribe was growing, for it did not taper.

 **U** ntil circumstances changed, Chuundar was attacked by Zaalbar. The runt Wookie gladly deemed his own brother the name "Mad Claw" and sent him into exile.

 **U** nexplained were these events, but Chuundar was not finished. In spite of his arrogance, he seized his father's title.

 **N** ow with his father Freyyr sent to the Shadowlands, Chuundar assumed the role of Chieftain at his village Rwookrrorro. He was far from a good leader.

 **D** anger would soon reach his ears. Chuundar did not expect his brother to return to Kashyyyk. So he imprisoned Zaalbar, without realizing Revan was a fine seeker.

 **A** fter the Padawan Revan returned to the village with Freyyr, battle struck out to regain Freyyr's title and free Wookies from the slavers.

 **R** aged by Revan and Zaalbar's betrayal to him, Chuundar fought until his last breath. His memory would be forgotten, for he was the blamer.


	9. Freyyr: Zaalbar's Father

**F** reyyr: Wookie Chieftain of the village Rwookrrorro. He is the father of Zaalbar and Chuundar.

 **R** eason became clear in Freyyr's mind, yet he was exiled by Chuundar to the Shadowlands, for crimes he did not commit.

 **E** ager to overthrow Chuundar, Freyyr had help from Aaron Klann, a Jedi Padawan whose skills were impressive and unnumbered.

 **Y** et, in spite of Zaalbar's imprisonment, Freyyr gained the Wookie Bacca's Ceremonial Blade. Aaron's task against the ritual beast proved more than a stint.

 **Y** ears had passed few, but Freyyr was ready to regain the title Chieftain back from his own son. He rallied the Wookies of the village together, to face their adversary's words.

 **R** evolution spread across Kashyyyk. Chuundar was now dead and the outsiders, except for Aaron Klann, were forced to leave the planet. The Wookies would not again be disturbed.


	10. Gadon Thek: Bek Leader

**G** adon Thek: the leader of the Hidden Beks' swoop gang on Taris.

 **A** s he gained recognition from the Lower City citizens, Gadon also was labeled a menace by the Sith without clearance.

 **D** ue to the Mandalorian Wars, Gadon was still known as a criminal, but earned the Beks' respect as their leader.

 **O** nly after a swoop bike accident, Gadon's sight was partially restored with ocular implants, which helped him steer.

 **N** ot many believed he could still lead the Hidden Beks, including Gadon's apprentice Brejik.

 **T** hough the rumors seemed true, Gadon kept his position, leaving Brejik to leave the Bek base on a tangent.

 **H** erein began the gang wars against the Hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars, which Brejik joined to seek revenge against his mentor.

 **E** arly on, Gadon knew Aaron Klann was meant to be good. With the prototype accelerator returned and the Taris season opener swoop race won, everything soon changed.

 **K** illed was Brejik by Bastila Shan and Aaron Klann. Gadon mourned for his apprentice's death, even after Taris' destruction stained.


	11. Brejik: Vulkar Leader

**B** rejik: once a member of the Hidden Beks' swoop gang, with Gadon Thek serving as his mentor and leader.

 **R** eason and chance led Brejik to kidnap the children of Sector Constable Noana Sowrs, who missed them so dear.

 **E** ven after the Mandalorians left the planet Taris alone, Brejik broke from Gadon's gang and joined another: the Black Vulkars.

 **J** ust after his leave, other Beks followed and claimed him as their leader. There was more to be seen from these wind-talkers.

 **I** n spite of Brejik's leadership, he captured and enslaved the Jedi Bastila Shan.

 **K** nown was the scout who won the Taris Season Opener Swoop Race, but Brejik's end came through with a heavy slam.


	12. Ajuur: Upper City Hutt

Here is the first Hutt that gamers meet on the planet Taris.

* * *

 **A** juur: a Hutt born on the planet Nal Hutta, shortly after the Hutt Grand Council had been established.

 **J** ourneying led Ajuur to Taris, where he stayed at the Upper City cantina. His illegal work in the duelist's ring would prove his only malice.

 **U** nder Davik Kang, Ajuur became a bookmaker for The Exchange. It was a gamble he had to settle straightaway.

 **U** ntil Aaron Klann came, the duelist's ring soon had non-lethal duels, but the duelists were all but the same.

 **R** ight after Aaron's refusal to Ajuur's offer about a death match with Bendak Starkiller, Aaron Klann left Taris with his new companions. Taris was destroyed, along with Ajuur and his prized, gamboling stallion.


	13. Zax: Lower City Hutt

This is the second Hutt that gamers meet on Taris.

* * *

 **Z** ax: a Hutt criminal, working in the lower levels of Taris.

 **A** dvantage was with him for time, when Davik Kang was a crime lord, careless.

 **X** enophile though he was, Zax lived a good illegal life. That is, until Taris served its last breath, airless.


	14. Bastila Shan: Jedi Knight

After spending time on the planet Taris, gamers finally meet the Jedi Knight, Bastila Shan. Bastila is another character I like from the first "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game.

* * *

 **B** astila Shan: a Human Jedi Knight, who served the Republic during the Jedi Civil War.

 **A** iding was for the best, for her battle meditation – a rare Force gift – helped raise her allies' morale and changed whatever fate her enemies laid in store.

 **S** till, Bastila was torn from her family when she was a child.

 **T** atooine would be Bastila's next destination after Dantooine. Finding the second star map would not be easy or mild.

 **I** nside a cantina at the planet Tatooine, Bastila met her mother and their fight ensued, until Bastila returned with her father's holocron, a device he used as a journal of sorts.

 **L** ater, after Bastila and Helena reunited, Bastila traveled with Aaron Klann throughout the galaxy. This trip was not meant to hold a resort.

 **A** nd while they traveled, Bastila admitted she had feelings towards Aaron. Only when they first kissed, Bastila shied away from her love for him.

 **S** oon after they were intercepted by the Leviathan, Darth Malak's ship, Bastila was held prisoner by Malak and became his apprentice. This would only be a brief stint.

 **H** earing her companions attempt to coax her back to the light, Bastila retaliated and fought Aaron without respite.

 **A** fter the Star Forge was destroyed, Bastila was convinced by Aaron to return to the Light Side of the Force.

 **N** ot long after the celebration and her marriage to Revan, Bastila did not see her husband again, as he left for the Unknown Regions. Her heart stayed with great remorse.


	15. T3-M4: Utility Droid

Long after freeing Bastila from her prison, players will soon meet T3-M4, who is unique for a droid. T3-M4 should remind you of R2-D2.

* * *

 **T** 3-M4: a late-prototype model of the T3 utility droid series.

 **E** ven though he was state-of-the-art for his time, he had been built using specific gears.

 **E** asy to be noticed, Twi'lek Janice Nall did a fine job with T3-M4. His first purpose was to be sold to Canderous Ordo.

 **T** his proved untrue, as Aaron Klann bought the T3 droid right away. This issue was resolved without a bladed cortosis.

 **H** ardly necessary was using spikes. T3-M4 managed to slice into the Sith Base's door.

 **R** ight away, there was a Sith ambush, but T3-M4 helped Revan reach the bridge.

 **E** arly on, T3-M4 would prove a masterfully skilled droid. His expectations were not tarnished or singed.

 **E** go proved unavailable to this droid, but HK-47 could stand him. This utility droid was nicknamed Teethree, for reasons unsaid.

 **M** iles from Taris, after the explosion, T3-M4 arrived on Dantooine with his new companions, who looked very unkempt.

 **F** urthermore, after leaving Dantooine, T3-M4 explored new planets with Aaron and his friends: the ensemble destined to reach the Star Forge.

 **O** nly when things looked their bleakest, Darth Malak and the Star Forge were destroyed. The galaxy had now laid a new course.

 **U** nknown Regions came to T3-M4, when he journeyed with Revan, the prodigal Jedi Knight.

 **R** ight away, he was given specific instructions from Bastila Shan: if T3-M4 lost Revan, he would return to the Republic and the Jedi. T3-M4 would prepare for this expedition and fierce fights.


	16. Canderous Ordo: Mandalorian Mercenary

This is the last of the main characters that gamers meet on Taris. The other main protagonists of Revan's party are on other planets across the "Star Wars" galaxy.

* * *

 **C** anderous Ordo: a Mandalorian Human who was part of the Clan Ordo. His life began on the Mandalorian planet, but its name is the same as his clan.

 **A** fter fighting in one battle to the next in the Mandalorian Wars, Canderous climbed up the ranks and became a commander, with more to eat than grainy bran.

 **N** ot long after the Battle of Althir, another Mandalorian recruit named Jagi would seek his revenge against Canderous Ordo.

 **D** uring the Battle at Malachor V, Canderous and other Mandalorians lost the war. This defeat left the Mandalorians disorganized and unsorted.

 **E** ven with the end of the Mandalorian Wars, Canderous choose a mercenary life, working for The Exchange crime lord, Davik Kang on Taris.

 **R** evan would follow in the Jedi Civil War, becoming amnesiac and losing much of his memory. This was a Sith embarrassment.

 **O** nly after Canderous grew restless of his mercenary life, he would meet Aaron Klann, the amnesiac Revan who did not have an escape plan.

 **U** nder these circumstances, Canderous made a deal with Aaron to break into the Sith base, before they bartered passage off of Taris. There was much at stake in this demand.

 **S** hortly after the destruction of Taris, Canderous traveled with his new companions to Dantooine, where he rested and thought hard over a broader horizon.

 **O** ften, Canderous would travel with Revan and their companions to different planets, in search of Star Maps. The search was far from wizened.

 **R** endezvous would eventually lead Canderous and Revan to the Rakata Prime system.

 **D** aring was the escape to the Star Forge, but getting inside would take much needed wisdom.

 **O** n the day after Darth Malak's defeat, Canderous was assigned by Revan to reunite the Mandalorian clans. He took on the task straightaway, without warning or beseech.


	17. Calo Nord: Bounty Hunter

**C** alo Nord: a Human male, but also an infamous bounty hunter.

 **A** fter spending years in slavery – no thanks to his parents – Calo slew his slave masters, his parents, and the hunters who had a bounty on him.

 **L** ittle after the attempts on his life ceased, Calo worked occasionally for crime lord Davik Kang, collecting bounties whenever they punter.

 **O** ften at Taris, Calo visited the Hutt Zax's bounty office, inside Javyar's Cantina. His outlook on life seemed very grim.

 **N** ot long after the destruction of Taris, which Calo Nord survived, Calo was hired by Darth Malak to track down and kill Bastila Shan.

 **O** nly this would bring him to Tatooine, where Calo met Revan, Malak's old master. Tatooine was a burning desert planet, with more than enough sand.

 **R** evan and Calo fought, but so did Calo's bounty hunters against Revan's companions.

 **D** eath brought Calo down at long last, but at the hands of Revan was looking through an hourglass. The Dune Sea would claim Calo Nord's body, as would the canyons.


	18. Davik Kang: Exchange Crime Lord

**D** avik Kang: a Human crime lord and long-time member of The Exchange.

 **A** t the peak of the Jedi Civil War, Davik Kang became head of Exchange operations on Taris.

 **V** ery few knew Davik Kang's past history, except those who implied. Zelka Forn's assistant would himself imply that Kang grew up around Rodians, non-Human bounty hunters who knew the fray.

 **I** n time, Kang would become the leader of The Exchange on the planet Taris. His own passenger ship, the _Ebon Hawk_ , could escape any flight Mearas.

 **K** ang hired mercenaries and enforcers to perform his daily work, keeping his unofficial control in good standing.

 **K** nowledge would eventually prove useful to Kang, for he would learn of Aaron Klann and his demand.

 **A** fter gaining an audience with Klann, Kang returned to his hangar to make final arrangements, preparations to leave the planet.

 **N** ot long after the Sith bombardment of Taris, Davik Kang was surprised to see Aaron, Canderous, and Bastila enter his hangar, attempting to steal his flagship and not granite.

 **G** unned down by blasters and nailed with swords, Davik Kang faced his end, as the hangar collapsed on top of him. The rest of Taris flocked, but most were singed.


	19. Zelka Forn: Doctor, Taris

Before we leave Taris, there are three shop keepers I noticed in this first part of the game. All of these shopkeepers live in the Upper City of Taris.

* * *

 **Z** elka Forn: a Human male doctor, who was the founder of Taris' medical facility.

 **E** asier said than done, Zelka could cure almost any disease or ailment. This was his utility.

 **L** ittle after the escape pods crashed to the planet, Zelka brought the injured to his shop.

 **K** nown to Zelka was the cure for the Rakghoul disease. How would he get the serum? The serum was worth more than a mop.

 **A** aron Klann, a survivor of the crashed escape pods, decided to help Zelka find the cure.

 **F** ortunately, Klann returned with the serum at hand, aiding Zelka greatly. The serum was then duplicated and mirrored.

 **O** ver a short period of time, Zelka synthesized the serum. The cure was then ready to be sold cheap to those who were infected.

 **R** ight after this was done, Zelka gave Aaron a discount on all of his stock, since Aaron refused his offer of credits. The discount was more worth to Aaron, than credits spent.

 **N** ot long after Aaron and his friends left Taris, Zelka and the citizens of the planet were slain; their fates sealed and swept.


	20. Gurney: Zelka's Assistant

**G** urney: Zelka's assistant at the medical facility in the Upper City, Taris.

 **U** nderpaid though he was, Gurney also worked for Davik Kang as his informant.

 **R** ight as he overheard Zelka talk of the Rakghoul disease, Gurney offered Aaron Klann a deal, secretly accessed.

 **N** eedless of his actions, Gurney was impressed, but disgusted, by Aaron's act of kindness, which was not recorded.

 **E** agerness was gone from Gurney. Although, he did watch Aaron leave the medical facility with his friends.

 **Y** et, ultimately, Taris' destruction would tie up loose ends.


	21. Janice Nall: Droid Shop Owner, Taris

**J** anice Nall: a Twi'lek female mechanic, running a droid shop in the Upper City, Taris.

 **A** s time went on, Janice's droid business suffered to a great extent.

 **N** ot long after the Sith arrived on the planet, her assault droids were confiscated. This was a loss, and an embarrassment.

 **I** n spite of the Sith, Janice constructed and modified a T3-series utility droid, called T3-M4. This was an order that Canderous Ordo gave; some say this was well spent.

 **C** arefully designed, T3-M4 was made with care. When Aaron Klann entered her shop, Janice gave him a utility droid that exploded right outside the door.

 **E** arnest about keeping her customers happy, Janice gave Aaron back his credits. No harm was done between them, which neither could afford.

 **N** ow that T3-M4 was finished, Janice waited for the mercenary to arrive and pay for his utility droid.

 **A** fter Aaron's return, which surprised the Twi'lek mechanic, the amnesiac scout paid for T3-M4 with the credits he had.

 **L** ess than a moment's notice, the transaction was made between Twi'lek and Human. T3-M4 was now allowed to leave the shop. Aaron kept his remaining coins.

 **L** ittle did Janice Nall realize Darth Malak's attack. Similar to her suffering business, the starships in the space above bombarded the planet Taris, with flames ensued fast.


	22. Dorak: Jedi Chronicler, Dantooine

Once players arrive at the Jedi Enclave at Dantooine, Bastila brings players to meet four Jedi Masters. This entire next set of the acrostic poem collection is on the characters from Dantooine. However, I began this set with the four Jedi Masters: Dorak, Vandar, Zhar, and Vrook. Continue reading below to find out these Jedi Masters' histories and how their pasts have led up to the events from "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic", beginning with Jedi Master Dorak.

* * *

 **D** orak: a male Human Jedi Master and Chronicler of the Jedi on Dantooine.

 **O** ften as he learned the history of the Jedi Order, Dorak's way to knowledge was more than just the same.

 **R** evan, like so many of Padawans before him, was given his lightsaber crystal by Dorak, who also helped guide him through the basic tenets of the Order. Discipline and fundamental history was what Dorak showed the Jedi Apprentice, which worked to the Council's advantage.

 **A** fterwards, Dorak returned Revan to Master Zhar Lestin, who would help the young Apprentice complete his training. So Revan knew where he would be stationed.

 **K** empt on survival, after the bombardment of Dantooine, Dorak could not foresee his death on the planet Katarr, where he and other Jedi Masters were called, not just for the location.


	23. Vandar Torake: Jedi Master, Dantooine

When I reached Dantooine in the "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" PC/Xbox game the first time, I was excited when I first saw this Jedi Master. He may be recognized by the ears or the face, which is understandable since he is a part of Yoda's species. So, here is another favorite character from the "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game, who I decided to write this acrostic poem.

* * *

 **V** andar Tokare: a male Jedi Master. He was head of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Council.

 **A** cquisitive was not in his nature, for Vandar knew patience was needed across many civilizations and towns.

 **N** ow that accusations were held against him, due to the Padawan Massacre on Taris, Vandar reacted to this with such candor.

 **D** ark deeds were soon put on trail, for those Masters who murdered their Padawans inside Taris' Jedi Tower.

 **A** s the Mandalorian Wars pursued, Vander would help to discover the truth behind the massacre and the Jedi who initiated the attack.

 **R** esistance was futile, when Vandar watched the Jedi Xamar confess of his treasonous act.

 **T** ime pressed on. The Jedi Civil War went abrupt, thanks to Malak and Revan. Only when Bastila returned with Revan did Vandar help the Council strip the Sith Lord of his memory, and then plant a new one.

 **O** verseeing Revan's retraining was Vandar, for this he knew as much. Sending the amnesiac Jedi Padawan with Bastila was reckless, yet Vandar regarded this as fate, and not as spawn.

 **K** illed not he was, for Vandar survived Darth Malak's bombardment on Dantooine. During the Battle of Rakata Prime, where the Star Forge rested, Vandar acted as advisor alongside Admiral Forn Dodonna.

 **A** fter the battle and the destruction of the Star Forge, Vandar proclaimed Revan truly redeemed, his former rank of Jedi Knight reinstated. Revan was proclaimed by Vandar as a "Prodigal Knight", a title suited for Revan than a rotunda.

 **R** eason was not in line during the First Jedi Purge, for Vandar and the many Jedi meeting on the Mid Rim world of Katarr were killed by Darth Nihilus. The council was a set up, secretly declared by Jedi Master Atris, to lure the enemy.

 **E** steemed over centuries by Jedi was Vandar kept safe in memory. By the time of the galaxy's Cold War, Vandar's wisdom, knowledge, and personality were preserved inside a Noetikon. This interactive Holocron was a treasured artifact of the Jedi Order, for it helped keep the Jedi in sanctity.


	24. Zhar Lestin: Twi'lek Jedi Master

**Z** har Lestin: a male Twi'lek Jedi Master and member of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Council.

 **H** oned to teach young pupils the ways of the Force, Zhar eventually taught Malak and Revan, who would become his most promising pupil.

 **A** s the Mandalorian Wars swept the galaxy, Zhar realized his error about Revan, whose constant lust for knowledge would drive him to the dark side like a tonsil.

 **R** ight decisions had to be made about the Padawan Massacre on Taris. When Zhar admitted to his fellow Council member, Vandar Tokare, there were all Jedi Consulars in the Jedi Tower on that ill-fated day, Zhar watched with the Council as the Padawan, Zayne Carrick, was sent away, without a loophole.

 **L** ater on, Revan would be found and his memory erased, planted with new memories. Shortly after Bastila Shan found Revan and returned to the Enclave on Dantooine, Zhar retrained the amnesiac scout through lightsaber combat and Jedi meditation.

 **E** ven with the Jedi Trials of apprenticeship complete, Master Zhar marveled at Revan's progress and declared him a Padawan, giving him the customary robes of the Jedi Order. Revan was unaware he was the Jedi's tool.

 **S** ince this was done, Zhar and his fellow Council members decreed that Revan and Bastila search the Rakatan Ruins to the east of the Enclave, where the two discovered the first Star Map to the Star Forge. Upon Revan and Bastila's return, the Council became silent through tension.

 **T** hinking over what to do next, Zhar and the Council declared that Revan and Bastila were tied through destiny to find the Star Forge. Once the two Padawans left the Enclave, with their crew still aboard and waiting for them on the _Ebon Hawk_ , Master Zhar knew, as his fellow Council members, that Bastila and Revan's destiny were the real threat to the dark side's corruption.

 **I** n time, Darth Malak would bombard Dantooine. Zhar survived, along with Jedi Masters Dorak, Vandar, and Vrook. The planet would take time to heal, but there would rest redemption.

 **N** onetheless, after the Jedi Civil War, Zhar met with the Jedi on Katarr. His final fate was seal, his destiny was not reprimanded.


	25. Vrook Lamar: Jedi Master, Dantooine

**V** rook Lamar: a male Human Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council and the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Council.

 **R** ightly so, he proved to be an active member of the Jedi Council on Dantooine. His demeanor was harsh. Still, he showed kindness to his Padawans that was not mountable.

 **O** ften, after the Great Sith War, Vrook – while stationed at the Enclave on Dantooine – occasionally attended meetings at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

 **O** f the end to the Great Hunt to wipe out the tarentatek creatures, responsible for whipping out more Jedi than Exar Kun, Vrook and other Council members choose three Jedi Knights to finish the dark side beasts that continued to taunt.

 **K** illed were all three Jedi Knights, who died without success. In spite of this, Vrook was not impressed with the many Jedi following Revan and Malak to fight in the Mandalorian Wars.

 **L** eading to frustrations of the diminished authority of the Council, Vrook eventually found the Revanchism, followers of Revan and Revan himself, on the planet Cathar. Revan fled Cathar that day, wearing and keeping a Mandalorian mask, but Vrook helped the Mandalorians by persuading Revan's followers to rejoin the Jedi, numerous in numbers and resource.

 **A** fter the Mandalorian Wars ended, Vrook blamed the Jedi Masters for Revan and Malak's fall and lure to the dark side.

 **M** onitored against the notion of Revan's former self would resurface and reclaim the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, Vrook watched the young Jedi Padawan and he surpassed his tests. This was something Vrook found hard to find.

 **A** s Revan and his crew aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ journeyed throughout the galaxy in search of the Star Forge, Vrook and his fellow Council members survived Darth Malak's attack on the planet.

 **R** ight to be suspicious of the council inside the Conclave on Katarr, Vrook did not participate and survived Darth Nihilus' slewing of Jedi, the Miraluka, and creatures that lived and breathed on the planet's surface. Vrook fled into hiding during the dark years of the First Jedi Purge, keeping in mind of the Jedi Order's tenets.


	26. Belaya: Jedi Knight, Dantooine

This is the first Jedi Knight that players meet at the Enclave on Dantooine.

* * *

 **B** elaya: a female Human Jedi Knight, living on Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War.

 **E** ven with her training from Master Zhar, Belaya became close friends with the then-Padawan, Juhani. The Council worried about their friendship, as attachment was forbidden among Jedi, right to the very core.

 **L** ittle after Juhani fled to the grove, Belaya met Aaron Klann and was angry. She asked him why he was not wearing proper Jedi robes, but apologized upon realizing he was not a Padawan, but had saved Bastila.

 **A** s Aaron progressed through his training in the ways of the Force, which he learned from Jedi Master Zhar, Belaya waited until Aaron's Jedi Trials before giving some insight about the Jedi Code.

 **Y** et, when the time came for Aaron's final trial, which would be to cleanse the tainted grove, the Council told Belaya to be patient as Aaron worked on his test alone.

 **A** fter Juhani's redemption, thanks to Aaron Klann, Belaya was deeply grateful, even when she saw Juhani had turned away from the dark side, which followed with her return to the Jedi Order, a peaceful tone.


	27. Nemo: Jedi Master, Dantooine

In spite of meeting this Jedi Master for a brief time, I found he is one of the likeable characters in the "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" game.

* * *

 **N** emo: a male Human Jedi Master during the Jedi Civil War.

 **E** lderly though he was when Revan first met him, Nemo knew well about the situation on Dantooine. Yet he played Pazaak in the early morning hours with Twi'lek Aratech employee, Karal Kaar. Their disputes during Pazaak were far from retort.

 **M** ention of Aaron Klann's true identity was kept a secret from him. Only Nemo, the other Jedi Masters, and Bastila knew who he really was, as Aaron trained in the ways of the Force.

 **O** n his last mission, the Council assigned Nemo to investigate the Rakatan Ruins, to the east of the Enclave. Inside the ruins, Nemo failed to overcome the temple's defenses and was slain by one of the guardian droids. There was a chance for the Jedi's remorse.


	28. Juhani: Cathar Jedi Padawan

As the player moves through Dantooine's surface, he or she will eventually come across this character, who becomes a member to their party for the rest of the game. For those who do not know what a Cathar is, they are feline, bipedal humanoids from the planet Cathar.

* * *

 **J** uhani: a female Cathar Padawan in the Jedi Order, at the time of the Jedi Civil War.

 **U** nfortunate after the Battle of Cathar, Juhani lived a rough life on Taris. Her father was killed by Twi'lek slaver Xor, and her mother passed soon after from a broken heart. Juhani's enslavement did not last long, as she was freed by Revan, still a Jedi Knight back then. For Juhani, there was more than freedom in store.

 **H** aving collected enough money, Juhani boarded the first freighter to Dantooine, where she would train under Jedi Master Quatra. While struggling with her Cathar blood, in order to master her emotions, Juhani progressed and came through with her training.

 **A** fter reaching the Jedi Trials, Juhani fought Quatra in a confrontation, for which she was told to strike her Master down. In spite of Quatra feigning death, Juhani fled to the ancient grove on Dantooine, for which she was tainting.

 **N** ot until three passing years did Juhani learn of Revan's "death" and the apprentice who would face her at the grove, where she was defeated. When she learned Quatra really meant to teach her humility, Juhani was spared by Revan. Returning to the Jedi Council at the Enclave, Juhani passed her final trial, promoting her to the rank of Jedi Knight. Before Revan and Bastila left Dantooine, the Council approved of Juhani's request to join their crew.

 **I** n the time of Revan's search for the Star Forge, Juhani met the Twi'lek slaver that tried to purchase her on their last encounter. Although Juhani did not kill Xor by her hand, thanks to Revan's support, she accepted his fate will fall elsewhere. Juhani repaid Revan in turn when he traveled to Lehon. There, they would meet Bastila, who fell to the dark side and mocked Juhani's cowardice. After Malak's defeat and the Star Forge destroyed, Juhani was awarded the Cross of Glory, as fighter ships flew.


	29. Ahlan Matale: Land Owner, Dantooine

Due to the feud that occurred on Dantooine, this acrostic poem and the next four are on the Matale family and the Sandral family.

* * *

 **A** hlan Matale: a male Human living on Dantooine.

 **H** is work soon made him a successful plantation owner and the most powerful man on the planet. That is, until the Sandrals arrived with more than a canteen.

 **L** ess than no time, the feud began between the Matales and the Sandrals.

 **A** s Ahlan brought out his battalion of droids to destroy the "invaders" on his land, he was unaware on that day Nurik was searching for his son, Casus. The feud grew worse than lit candles.

 **N** ow, a few weeks later, Ahlan's son Shen disappeared. Ahlan feared for Shen's safety, yet he sought help this time from the Jedi at their secret enclave on Dantooine. He eventually grew impatient and swore he would attack the Sandrals, if the Jedi did not act rashly.

 **M** atters would be resolved, for the Jedi Council sent the amnesiac Padawan, Aaron Klann, to investigate. The situation was a little tangy.

 **A** t the Matale estate, Ahlan attempted to motivate the Padawan with credits. Aaron politely declined the offer, and continued his investigation at the Sandral estate.

 **T** hough he grew tired of waiting, Ahlan brought a pair of droids with him to the Sandral estate. There, he was surprised to find Aaron with Shen, who had indeed been imprisoned by Nurik. To Ahlan, it seemed Shen was also with Rahasia Sandral, Nurik's daughter, who thought he was her mate.

 **A** lthough he was relieved to see Shen, Ahlan was enraged by Shen falling in love with Rahasia. As Ahlan found Nurik with a pair of droids, the two fought back with harsh words, which came close to open fire upon each other.

 **L** ittle after this, Aaron interfered and convinced Ahlan and Nurik to bypass their feud, so their children could join their lives. Ahlan and Nurik agreed, after some more convincing, to buy their children their own house. All seemed well, and no one smothered.

 **E** ventually, there was uncertainty about whether Ahlan escaped the Sith bombardment on Dantooine. Theories came and went, but one conclusion seemed clear: during the Sith invasion of the planet, in the time of the Jedi Civil War, Ahlan was killed, along with countless wealthy settlers.


	30. Shen Matale: Ahlan's Son

**S** hen Matale: a male Human living on Dantooine. He was Ahlan's and the heir to his estate.

 **H** owever the fate, Shen met Rahasia and fell in love, in spite of the feud between their families. They were better off together, than seeing their fathers retaliate.

 **E** ventually, Shen met and became friends with Rahasia's brother, Casus.

 **N** ow with Casus' death, Nurik wrongly assumed that Casus had been kidnapped by Ahlan. Not in his right mind, Nurik kidnapped Shen, holding him prisoner inside his heavily-defended mansion.

 **M** any times did Rahasia plead with her father to release Shen, but she failed in these attempts, for Nurik kept refusing.

 **A** fter a time, the amnesiac Padawan, Aaron Klann came to the Sandral estate to find Shen. The moment he found the boy, Aaron learned that Shen would not leave without Rahasia, since he knew Rahasia would have to endure Nurik's wrath if he escaped. The chances were risky, but not beyond losing.

 **T** hrough convincing Rahasia, which was easier said and done, Shen thanked Aaron profusely. However, Ahlan and Nurik showed up with a pair of battalion droid bodyguards. Aaron was forced to mediate the feud, lest the whole rivalry ended in a firefight.

 **A** lthough Ahlan and Nurik proved stubborn, Aaron persuaded the two fathers to see their children were in love. The fathers agreed to build a new house for them. Afterwards, they called a respite.

 **L** ong after the two families parted ways, Shen told Aaron they would always remember him. Once Aaron Klann left the happy couple, Shen asked Rahasia to marry him.

 **E** ven with Aaron Klann and his crew leaving Dantooine, Shen was likely killed when the Sith invaded the planet. This was no time for a cheeky grin.


	31. Nurik Sandral: Land Owner, Dantooine

**N** urik Sandral: a Human male and plantation owner on Dantooine.

 **U** ntil after the death of his wife, Nurik was left to raise his two children. On his own, he was not very pleased.

 **R** espectfully to get away from the crowded Inner Rim, Nurik moved his family to Dantooine in the Outer Rim. There, Nurik would meet Ahlan Matale; both would cause the feud to stir.

 **I** n spite of the feud, many people, including Vandar Tokare, saw Nurik as more sensible than Ahlan, which often concurred.

 **K** ath hounds, he was unaware, slew his son Casus. Nurik assumed otherwise and blamed Ahlan. Taking matters into his own hands, Nurik imprisoned Ahlan's son, Shen, inside his heavily-fortified estate.

 **S** oon as news spread to the Jedi Council at their secret enclave on Dantooine, the Council sent the amnesiac Padawan, Aaron Klann, to investigate Shen's fate.

 **A** aron, while traveling across the Matale grounds, found Casus' body and informed Nurik of what really killed his son.

 **N** ow further troubled by Casus' death, Nurik asked Aaron and his friends to leave him to his misery. However, Nurik was unaware that his daughter, Rahasia, willingly informed Aaron of the situation that had come.

 **D** roid bodyguards, a pair of them, Nurik had brought out of his mansion; for he heard the commotion just outside. When he stepped out onto the grounds, Nurik encountered Ahlan, as well as Shen and Rahasia, who chose to defy them both.

 **R** easoning Nurik and Ahlan would be no easy feat, yet Aaron accomplished this by convincing the two feuding fathers to let their children lead their own lives. This could not be easy for Nurik and Ahlan to cope.

 **A** fter reconciliations were said and done, Nurik and Ahlan agreed to purchase and estate for Shen and Rahasia. This also meant the two bitter old men would have to take steps towards ending their long feud, which they decided to do.

 **L** ittle time passed after Aaron Klann left with his crew aboard the Ebon Hawk. In that time, during the Jedi Civil War, it was rumored afterwards that Nurik's family were "removed" from Dantooine when the Sith's attack on the planet ensued.


	32. Casus Sandral: Nurik's Son

**C** asus Sandral: a Human male who lived on Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War.

 **A** s a member of the Sandral family, Casus was Nurik's son and Rahasia's brother. Casus and Rahasia's bond to their father was tight yet sore.

 **S** oon after Rahasia fell in love with Shen Matale, Casus was introduced to Shen.

 **U** nder the heated rivalry between the families, Casus agreed that Rahasia and Shen should be together. After meeting Shen, he and Casus became friends.

 **S** ince he was an amateur archaeologist, Casus was interested in the Rakatan Ruins found to the east of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.

 **S** o, in hopes that his findings would not be lost, Casus wrote them in a datapad. On top of that, he gave reference of the species that built the ruins, called 'The Rak'. He hoped this much would be read and seen.

 **A** fter he was killed by kath hounds, while roaming the plains near the Matale estate, the datapad remained on Casus' body.

 **N** urik, believing Casus had been killed by his nemesis, Ahlan Matale, imprisoned Shen, Ahlan's son and Casus' friend. Shen agreed, despite the motley.

 **D** espite the feud, the amnesiac Padawan, Aaron Klann, searched and found Casus' body, along with the datapad of the archaeologist's findings.

 **R** eturning the datapad to Nurik, Aaron informed him that Casus was slain by kath hounds out on the plains. This troubled Nurik more than the timing.

 **A** ll that was left to do now was for Aaron to find Shen, which he did without Nurik's notice.

 **L** ess than no time after the Matales and the Sandrals met in front of Nurik's estate, Aaron managed to reconcile the families. This left Ahlan and Nurik to purchase and new estate for Shen and Rahasia, but also take steps to end their long feud. There were no motives.


	33. Rahasia Sandral: Nurik's Daughter

**R** ahasia Sandral: a Human female living on Dantooine at the time of the Jedi Civil War.

 **A** fter her mother died in labor, Rahasia was left with her older brother, Casus, and her father Nurik, who would raise them, unlike afore.

 **H** ardly after the Mandalorian Wars ended, Nurik moved his family away from the Inner Rim's destruction and corruption.

 **A** s soon as Nurik and his family settled on Dantooine, he built a large estate, but also gained a feud with Ahlan Matale, who was filled with assumptions.

 **S** oon after Nurik forbade Rahasia and Casus from having any social intercourse with any member of the Matale family, especially Ahlan's son Shen, Rahasia frequently accompanied Casus on his exploration of the planet.

 **I** n time, Casus introduced Rahasia to Shen. The two fell in love, quicker than a clonk from a mallet.

 **A** ngered was Nurik when Casus went missing and blamed Ahlan for his son's disappearance. Nurik kidnapped Shen Matale, which dismayed Rahasia, who did not know what her father would do to Shen.

 **S** he was pleased when Aaron Klann showed up and told him the situation, but also that she was in love with Shen Matale. After much explaining, Rahasia gave Aaron the pass key to the back side of the house and then ran.

 **A** aron left the courtyard soon afterwards. Inside her room, Rahasia prayed the Jedi would find and save Shen from his imprisonment.

 **N** ot long did Aaron come to Rahasia's room with news from Shen. Rahasia told the Jedi she would meet him and Shen outside, just beyond her father's estate. The flight was worth the short trip.

 **D** aring against her father's wishes, Rahasia made her way to the borders of the Sandral Estate. When she saw Shen, she ran to him and held him in a fierce embrace.

 **R** ahasia and Shen thanked Aaron Klann for all he had done, to help free them of their fathers' bitterness. However, this reunion would not last long, as the lovers were met by both Ahlan and Nurik, who weren't ready for this case.

 **A** aron Klann soon stepped in to resolve the matter, so that the two old men actually listened. Backing up Shen and Rahasia, Aaron reasoned with Ahlan and Nurik to stop the fighting, so Shen and Rahasia could get married. After much talk, Ahlan and Nurik finally agreed to build Rahasia and Shen their own estate.

 **L** ittle after their fathers left, Rahasia and Shen thanked Aaron again for what he did for them. This had to be more than fate.


	34. Lena: Griff's Ex-Girlfriend

When players reach a trigger point at a spaceport, this Twi'lek appears with information about Mission Vao's brother.

* * *

 **L** ena: a female Twi'lek dancer who lived during the Jedi Civil War.

 **E** ven her stay on Taris was short, for she met and dated Mission's brother, Griff Vao.

 **N** ow traveling offworld, Lena learned of Griff's sleazy nature and parted ways with him. This would be frank news to report.

 **A** lthough Lena explained her story to Mission, Mission failed to see the truth about her brother. So, Lena pointed Mission towards Griff's trail to the planet Tatooine. Afterwards, Lena disappeared from Mission's sight. This second encounter was unexpected, not regaled.


	35. Malare: Bastila's Governess

Once gamers reach a certain trigger in Bastila's back story, concerning her family, this character appears in one of the five worlds' spaceports: Dantooine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, or Korriban. Pretty much, this side quest helps gamers learn more about Bastila and her past.

* * *

 **M** alare: a female Twi'lek, who was once employed as governess to Bastila Shan.

 **A** s such was the case, Malare's employment was over when the Jedi Order intervened. Bastila was given to the Jedi without question or ban.

 **L** ittle did Malare know of Bastila's expedition years later, but instead had a message for the young Jedi Padawan. Malare's message deserved more than the quarter.

 **A** nswer was truthful, for Malare informed Bastila of her mother Helena Shan, who was ill and attempting to locate her daughter.

 **R** eceiving the message was enough for Bastila to ask the Twi'lek where her mother was found, and to calm her.

 **E** asier said than done, Malare told Bastila her mother waited at Anchorhead on the planet, Tatooine. Malare parted ways with Bastila, but whether they would meet again was a matter deserved.


	36. Lur Arka Sulas: Sulem's Aide, Dantooine

Before we leave Dantooine, there is a final side quest that gamers have to play before officially leaving the planet a second time, or before the planet's destruction. So, either way, gamers will end up returning to Dantooine to speak with this Twi'lek.

* * *

 **L** ur Arka Sulas: a green-skinned male Twi'lek, living on Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War.

 **U** nder given circumstances, Sulas worked for rancher Rundil ot Sulem as both an aide and executor. For this Twi'lek, there was much in store.

 **R** ight after Rundil's daughter Sasha was kidnapped by Mandalorian raiders, Lur began to search for her whereabouts. The search lasted for years.

 **A** long the way, Lur was either diverted from the task or taken advantage of by sentient beings that had their own greedy reasons to discern.

 **R** eturning to the task, which eventually brought the Twi'lek to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, Sulas met the Jedi Padawan Aaron Klann, who fled to the planet after Taris' destruction.

 **K** lann, though he was amnesiac, was convinced by Lur to help him find Sasha. This was quite the conundrum.

 **A** lthough Klann did not know where Sasha was currently located, he still offered his assistance. This relieved Lur to a great extent.

 **S** oon after the Jedi Padawan returned to Dantooine, he informed Lur of finding Sasha inside his ship, the _Ebon Hawk_.

 **U** nconvinced, Lur asked Aaron to come aboard his ship, which Aaron right away agreed to do so. It seemed only then a reuniting between Lur and Sasha was well spent.

 **L** ur, surprised to see how much Sasha had grown, also became convinced at the child's peculiar Mandalorian language she spoke. The language was not something mocked.

 **A** fter an attempt to convince Sasha to return with him to the ranch, with Aaron doing some further convincing, Lur succeeded in bringing the girl back to her parents.

 **S** ucceeding in the task, with the search also complete, Lur thanked Aaron Klann for his assistance, rewarding him greatly. Lur then brought Sasha out of the ship and back to the ranch on Dantooine. It was a smooth clearance.


	37. Sasha ot Sulem: Stowaway, Dantooine

**S** asha ot Sulem: a Human female child. She was the daughter of rancher Rundil ot Sulem.

 **A** fter she was kidnapped, Sasha was raised by the Mandalorian raiders on Dantooine. The situation seemed long and grueling.

 **S** ometime in her imprisonment, Sasha managed to pick up an odd version of Mando'a, the Mandalorian language, and Galactic Basic Standard.

 **H** oning onto stealth, Sasha finally escaped the Mandalorians with candor.

 **A** s chance became known to her, Sasha arrived at the Jedi Enclave. Not long after the _Ebon Hawk_ 's arrival, Sasha snuck inside the ship, hiding in the cargo bay.

 **O** nly after Aaron Klann spoke with Twi'lek Lur Arka Sulas, who was searching for the girl on behalf of her parents, did the Jedi Padawan soon catch Sasha, who agreed to behave.

 **T** hough it was tough at first Aaron to learn Sasha's peculiar language, the Jedi mastered the dialect enough to convince her to return to her parents' home on Dantooine.

 **S** eeing no fault in Klann, but filled with regret, Sasha decided to let the Jedi take her back to meet Sulas. The odds were fairly seamed.

 **U** nsure what would happen next, Sasha waited in the cargo bay until after Aaron landed his ship, once again, at Dantooine's Jedi Enclave. She would wait a little longer, before she was reunited with Lur Arka Sulas, who was esteemed.

 **L** ur, although excited to see her and complete his search, became surprised by Sasha's older appearance and how she aged.

 **E** ven though Sasha felt it best to avoid her parents' ranch, she was convinced by Aaron once more that the Ebon Hawk was not her home. The decision sounded fair, not mean.

 **M** annered as it were, Sasha returned with Lur to her father's ranch. After Dantooine's destruction, the fate of Rundil's family was uncertain, without so much of a trace.


	38. Suvam Tan: Space Station Owner, Yavin

This next character was revealed in the PC version of "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" video game. Although he may not be on one of the 26 moons of the red gas giant Yavin Prime, he resides inside a station. For those who are not familiar with Rodians, they are a reptilian humanoid species, native to their homeworld Rodia, and were infamous for their violent culture. One such Rodian, named Greedo, was seen at a Tatooine cantina in "Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope".

* * *

 **S** uvam Tan: a Rodian merchant, operating the Yavin Space Station during the Jedi Civil War.

 **U** nattainable were his accomplishments as an inventor, for Tan was apprenticed, during his slavery on Yavin 4, by a Baragwin weaponsmith. Shortly after the end of the Exar Kun War, Suvam lost friends but earned his freedom, yet there was much in store.

 **V** entures across the habitable moons of Yavin soon led Tan to find salvageable parts. Not long into his search, Suvam took up residence inside Yavin Station, once a supply depot but abandoned by the Republic, just after the war's end.

 **A** fter his trading post was set and started gaining revenue, attracting attention from the Exchange, Tan found while scavenging two most notable, legendary crystal artifacts: Heart of the Guardian and the Mantle of the Force. The two crystals would prove use to a special customer, whose needs for one crystal would come at a time well-spent.

 **M** onetary gain was bliss for the Rodian, when the Jedi Padawan Aaron Klann docked his ship, the _Ebon Hawk_ , inside Tan's station. During his quest to find the Star Forge, Klann would trade and play pazaak with the Rodian, who did not mind the game.

 **T** randoshan thugs were not far behind, but they were no match for the Jedi Padawan, who helped Suvam stop them for good. In return, Tan showed Klann his most private stock of merchandise, which included Mantle of the Force and Heart of the Guardian. Aaron's decision to use one of the crystals seemed sane.

 **A** s the years passed and the low-quality Yavin Station crumbled, Suvam hid several of his most prized possessions on three habitable moons of Yavin. His intentions were clear: sending a data crystal, containing information for finding these items, to his only son on Rodia, their homeworld.

 **N** o sooner had the freighter, carrying the data crystal, undocked that Yavin Station exploded. The freighter propelled into the asteroid moon, Yavin 22. Suvam's remains would be found millennia later by a descendant of his, Suz Tanwa, whose shock was a silence, unheard.


	39. Sharina Nal Fizark: Wraid Plate Seller

Moments after arriving on Tatooine and exploring Anchorhead a bit, gamers will meet this woman. Although she isn't the first and certainly not the last person we meet during gameplay, the task she has is fairly small yet important.

* * *

 **S** harina Nal Fizark: a Human female, living on Tatooine during the Jedi Civil War.

 **H** er husband was a man named Ward Fizark, a former miner and soldier to the core.

 **A** cquiring a bone plate from a wraid, worth five hundred credits, Ward asked Sharina to keep it for him.

 **R** easons unsaid, after setting out on another hunt, Ward disappeared in a synch.

 **I** nformation reached Sharina from the guards of a Sandcrawler, who told her Ward was dead. His body stripped of everything he possessed and carried.

 **N** eedless to say, Sharina suspected the Gamorreans – Gurke, Nurkal, and Ugzak – were responsible for killing her husband. Yet she hoped to leave Tatooine, without further tarry.

 **A** s Sharina decided to buy passage off world for her and her children, to help with their grieving, Sharina knew she was low on funds.

 **N** otified about her family spending all their credits on Ward's gear, Sharina took the wraid skull plate to the streets. She hoped a buyer would come.

 **A** scending inside Anchorhead's hunting lodge, Sharina tried to sell the wraid skull plate to Fazza Utral. Since Sharina lacked a hunter's license, the Ithorian refused her offer.

 **L** ittle after the amnesiac Jedi Padawan arrived on Tatooine, Aaron Klann met Sharina on the streets of Anchorhead. Her desperate cry was a fateful stopper.

 **F** eeling futile, Sharina discussed with Klann how she received her wraid skull plate.

 **I** n turn, Sharina found herself telling the Jedi Padawan her husband's fate.

 **Z** ealous and willing to help the widow, Aaron purchased the wraid skull plate from Sharina. But not without paying her an additional two hundred credits, out of selfless generosity.

 **A** ssured by this good deed, Sharina thanked the Jedi Padawan. After handing Klann the wraid skull plate, Sharina ran off to tell her children about her successful sale.

 **R** ight as Aaron did this good deed, he was assured by Mission about the good feeling of helping people. Bastila also informed the Jedi Padawan this act would help keep him on the path of the light, a shield against monstrosity.

 **K** nowing he had to sell the wraid plate at some point, Aaron found the Czerka Office. He hoped to obtain a hunter's license from them, but also to locate Mission's brother's trail.


	40. Greeta Holda: Rodian Protester, Tatooine

Gamers will meet two characters inside Anchorhead's Czerka Office. Both are important to move the game's storyline forward. The first is Czerka's Protocol Officer, who – after some persuasion – informs the party about Mission's brother and hands the gamer a hunter's license. Although this is the only poem for the Czerka Office on Tatooine, concerning this Rodian, this is still an important area, if one wishes to get a hunter's license and enter the Dune Seas.

* * *

 **G** reeta Holda: a male Rodian living in Anchorhead, on Tatooine, during the Jedi Civil War.

 **R** outed to the Outer Rim, before the outbreak of the Jedi Civil War, Greeta and his employers at Czerka Corporation set up shop in the outpost of Anchorhead. They had not realized what was in store.

 **E** ven though Czerka did not profit from Tatooine's mineral ore, Greeta continued his business. He sold basic gear and supplies to spacers, locals, and Czerka employees alike.

 **E** ntering Holda's general store, during the Jedi Civil War, Aaron Klann received a hunter's license from the protocol officer, without staking the price.

 **T** he bargain made for obtaining the hunter's license meant dealing with a tribe of Sand People, who resided near the only settlement on the desert world.

 **A** fter the deal was made, Klann left with his party. The amnesiac Jedi Padawan returned, seeking a set of moisture vaporators from Holda's general store. By doing this, Klann hoped the tribe would seal the truce, ending their attacks on Czerka's mining operations in turn.

 **H** owever, Klann helped release Mission's brother, Griff Vao, from the Sand People. Since Griff arranged to work for Holda, in case he grew tired of working in the mines, the Twi'lek returned to the Czerka Office.

 **O** nly minutes after Griff's return to Anchorhead, Holda overheard the Twi'lek offer the amnesiac Jedi Padawan a business opportunity with the Exchange: synthesizing Tarisian ale.

 **L** ittle after Aaron agreed to help Griff, while reassuring Mission about Griff's actions, Aaron and his party traveled to Kashyyyk to find the tach glands, since Taris' destruction caused a mass ruckus.

 **D** espite holding up his end of the deal, returning to Griff with the tach gland, Aaron learned that Griff ruined the sample. The Twi'lek fled the planet soon after, letting his deal with the Jedi run stale.

 **A** fter Griff's departure, Holda informed Aaron and his party what happened, and the message Griff left for Mission. In spite of the Twi'lek's flight from Tatooine, Holda wasn't sorry at all. While admitting Griff was his worst employee, the Rodian assumed Griff stole from him as he turned tail.


	41. Komad Fortuna: Twi'lek Hunter, Tatooine

Inside the hunting lodge at Anchorhead, players meet the hunters of Tatooine. The reason Fazza Utral, an Ithorian hunter and owner of the hunting lodge, doesn't appear in this acrostic poem collection is due to lack of information, decent enough to get a good long poem that suits his name. So, here is the first hunter found on Tatooine: Komad Fortuna.

* * *

 **K** omad Fortuna: a Twi'lek hunter, found on Tatooine during the Jedi Civil War.

 **O** wing traditional methods, Komad hunted with honor and dignity.

 **M** ust have been fate, after decades of hunting, for Komad to cross paths with amnesiac Jedi Padawan Aaron Klann; their meeting was straight to the core.

 **A** wareness was high for Klann when he searched for the Star Map of Tatooine.

 **D** une Sea brought Komad to search for a krayt dragon. He hoped to restore the natural cycle of life, while following in his father's footsteps.

 **F** ate brought Aaron Klann to the same cave, where Komad's partner was killed shortly after by the beast, which lay kempt.

 **O** nly after Fortuna and Klann defeated the dragon could Aaron enter the cave.

 **R** ight as Komad warily gave Klann the task of bringing banthas, he was delighted to see Klann perform the task admirably; the Jedi was hardly maimed.

 **T** owards the cave the banthas went. Komad and Aaron's party watched as the dragon fell for Komad's trap, filled with mines.

 **U** naware of anyone following them, Komad pulled two krayt dragon pearls from the beast. He gave Aaron Klann one pearl as a reward for his help and use of his time.

 **N** ow, after Komad Fortuna left the scene, Klann could use the pearl to grant access to the Sand People's Storyteller. Klann entered the dragon's cave soon after, where he found the next Star Map.

 **A** fterwards, when Klann entered Kashyyyk, the Jedi Padawan was reunited with Komad. During this last meeting, Fortuna hoped to seek approval from the Wookies. His fate after this encounter remains a mystery, untapped.


	42. Tanis Venn: Wraid Hunter, Tatooine

**T** anis Venn: a wraid hunter, living on Tatooine during the Jedi Civil War.

 **A** kin to being a shameless womanizer, Tanis was lazy with his work, right down to the core.

 **N** onetheless, this burdened his wife Marlena, who repaired his droids and cleaned up his messes.

 **I** n a way, he didn't care if he killed the entire population of Wraid, no more than to test him.

 **S** ince little is known of Tanis' early life, he was known mainly as a former smuggler. After he was stripped of everything, due to a Sith Spacer crossing paths with him, Tanis turned to a life of hunting on Tatooine.

 **V** enturing to use K-X12 battle droids, Tanis earned a sour reputation amongst his fellow hunters, including Komad Fortuna, for lack of sport that was seen.

 **E** ven his wife Marlena was warned by her mother not to marry Tanis. She eventually grew tired of his philandering ways.

 **N** ow stuck in the middle of the Dune Sea, after his wife rigged his battle droids to explode if he moved, Tanis was relieved when Revan came to his aide.

 **N** o longer having an issue with dehydration or death by explosion, Revan fixed the four battle droids, rescuing Tanis in the process. What was left for Tanis remains a mystery saved.


	43. Marlena Venn: Tanis' Wife

**M** arlena Venn: the wife of Tanis Venn, during the Jedi Civil War.

 **A** s the Czerka Corporation Protocol Officer knew, Marlena had a mean streak that was a parsec wide.

 **R** ight against her mother's warnings, Marlena married Tanis Venn. Marlena would find out soon how much truth there was in the warnings, which meant more.

 **L** evel-headed, Marlena soon found out Tanis was a shameless womanizer. She hated him for that, inside.

 **E** ventually, Marlena grew tired of having to repair his K-X12 battle droids and cleaning up his messes.

 **N** ot long into their anniversary, Marlena decided to let her feelings be known.

 **A** fter assimilating the droids to explode if Tanis moved, Marlena bought a hunting license for twice the normal amount. The droids would prove useful out in the recesses.

 **V** enturing out into the Dune Sea, Marlena readied Tanis' battle droids for the right moment. She was quick as stone on the task.

 **E** ven when Tanis read the message, Marlena made her way back to Anchorhead. She was met by the amnesiac Jedi Padawan Aaron Klann.

 **N** evertheless, Marlena told the Jedi to say hello to Tanis for her. Her mask had been revealed.

 **N** ext occurrence, Marlena took the next shuttle, leaving Tanis and Tatooine's sands.


	44. Motta: Hutt, Tatooine

At Tatooine's swoop track circuit, we as gamers are introduced to a Hutt and a swoop racer. I couldn't get Nico Senvi's acrostic poem, due to lack of information. The Hutt, as is the acrostic poem below, I could get.

* * *

 **M** otta: A Hutt taking up residence on Tatooine, during the Jedi Civil War.

 **O** ver a short period of time, Motta's powerful and influential behavior brought him to Tatooine. Those that knew him thought little of him, the boar.

 **T** his ambitious Hutt changed his reputation to a small-time operator. He even took over the swoop track circuit after Taris' destruction. Trying to increase his wealth, Motta went into smuggling part-time.

 **T** here was Revan, at one point, racing for Motta, during his search to find the Star Forge. In spite of wanting Revan's help, Motta was persuaded to give the Twi'lek Nico Senvi a better deal. The deal became better at its spine.

 **A** fter the swoop races on Tatooine, Revan returned with a Rakatan Prison for Motta. The prison was given to Revan by Lurze Kesh, who didn't have a lot of time.


	45. HK-47: Assassin Droid

Players meet this assassin droid on Tatooine. Right now, I will tell those who have not played this game that HK-47 is not similar to C-3PO. His similar character resides in the sequel, but you will have to wait until this poem collection is finished.

Also, if you are wondering about Ithorians, they are an alien species. Ithorians have hammerhead shark-like heads, but are also mammals, which made their sentient species capable of living in peace with Humans.

* * *

 **H** K-47: a Hunter-Killer assassin droid. He was crafted and built by Revan, shortly after the Mandalorian Wars' final battle.

 **K** nown well for calling organics "meatbags", HK-47 has never been tolerable around Humans or alien life forms.

 **F** ather of the HK assassin droid series, HK-47 soon learned from Revan about his plans for an HK-50 series. These plans seemed to work without much straddle.

 **O** ver time, after the Jedi Civil War, HK-47 had been severely damaged in battle. Whatever was left of his memories were stored.

 **R** ight after losing Revan to the Jedi, HK-47 switched off between masters.

 **T** atooine seemed inevitable, for fate knew its own plans for reuniting master with droid. The two would be no longer scattered.

 **Y** et Revan was changed. HK-47 recognized this much when he first met the Jedi Padawan learner.

 **S** oon after he was sold to Aaron Klann from Ithorian droid dealer, Yuka Laka, HK-47 remained close to his master… or was his master much less sterner?

 **E** qual on holding a deal not to kill anyone, HK-47 traveled with Aaron to different planets.

 **V** entures would take this assassin droid and his new companions in search of star maps, leading to one location. There was no time to waste with a stance.

 **E** ven after the Star Forge had been destroyed, HK-47 was awarded the Cross of Glory.

 **N** eedless to say, HK-47 was left with the Jedi Council on Coruscant, if only for a short time. What happened to him next is another story.


	46. Helena Shan: Bastila's Mother

**H** elena Shan: mother of Bastila Shan and wife of a treasure hunter.

 **E** arly on, Helena prevented Bastila from going with her father. Bastila thought it was a stunt.

 **L** ittle did Bastila understand, for Helena sent her to the Jedi Order, in hopes of a better life.

 **E** steemed as the years passed, Helena continued treasure hunting with her husband. It was a sight.

 **N** ot long into the hunt, Helena received a fatal disease. Her husband left in search of money, but was killed by a krayt dragon on Tatooine.

 **A** fter speaking with one of her husband's employees, a Twi'lek woman named Malare, Helena went on the desperate search to find her daughter, who was yet to be seen.

 **S** ince the Jedi Civil War began, Bastila chanced a meeting with her mother.

 **H** elena, at the time, was searching for the holocron her husband carried, a fate's cutler.

 **A** s she found the holocron, Bastila learned Helena was dying. Bastila reconciled and gave her mother 500 credits to pay for treatment from a doctor on Coruscant.

 **N** ot before she left the cantina, Helena asked Aaron Klann to take care of her daughter. Aaron told her he would do his best, no matter the stops.


	47. Iziz: Jawa Chieftain, Tatooine

Here is the last character on Tatooine. The reason I didn't do anymore characters for this planet is due to lack of information. For this acrostic poem, the information was enough.

* * *

 **I** ziz: a Jawa chieftain on Tatooine, who lived during the Jedi Civil War.

 **Z** ealous to retrieve his kidnapped Jawas from the Sand People, Iziz asked Aaron Klann for help.

 **I** n the course of a few hours, Iziz learned his fellow Jawas had been rescued. He knew, just as he did before, that there was more to Aaron than was in store.

 **Z** igzagging in relief, Iziz gave Aaron a discount on his merchandise and a map of the surrounding area. The map would prove useful to getting Aaron to the Star Map, but of course to no smelt.


	48. Eli Gand: Merchant, Kashyyyk

Leaving Tatooine, we move onto the next planet: Kashyyyk. Here is one of the first characters gamers meet on the Wookie home world. I couldn't put Janos Wertka's acrostic poem due to lack of information. He was originally the very first characters players meet in the game.

* * *

 **E** li Gand: a male Human and a corrupt merchant, living on Kashyyyk.

 **L** ying in wait, Eli soon gained an indentured servant named Matton Dasol, whose time on that planet was bleak.

 **I** n reality, Gand tricked Matton's crewmates into thinking there was salvage in the Shadowlands.

 **G** and then ambushed and murdered the crewmates. He made off with their ship in tack.

 **A** s soon as the amnesiac padawan Aaron Klann learned of Matton's "employment", he checked out the Shadowlands for himself.

 **N** ot long did Klann find a damaged droid. He brought back the droid's head with the recording to Matton, who learned of Eli's betrayal that was now spilt.

 **D** istressed, Eli fled to the Shadowlands. His body was found later on the Great Walkway, where he had been killed.


	49. Jaarak: Elder Wookie

This is the last character for an acrostic poem on Kashyyyk. I did my best looking up other characters, but most had a lack of information. The next planet we move onto next is Manaan.

* * *

 **J** aarak: a male Wookie living in Rwookrrorro village on Kashyyyk, during the Jedi Civil War.

 **A** n elder Wookie, Jaarak protected the younger Wookies from harm. He ambushed and killed Rorworr, who worked for Czerka and helped enslave Wookies. The price for the murder shook to the core.

 **A** ssumptions and rumors were made on Rorworr's fate, but Jaarak attempted to keep what he did a secret.

 **R** evan came to Kashyyyk, finding in the Shadowlands a datapad and a bowcaster bolt casing. He showed them to the Holder of the Laws, Worrroznor, who made sure a trial was entreated.

 **A** s it all led back to Jaarak, Jaarak asked to be executed for his crime. Revan insisted the bolt casing and datapad would serve as evidence. The Holder of the Laws took in concern.

 **K** eeping to the truth, Jaarak was declared innocent due to Rorworr's treachery. Jaarak and Woorwill came to terms that things would get better. Revan was given his share of Rorworr's wealth, while the rest would go to Woorwill, who couldn't believe the events that turned.


	50. Jolee Bindo: Jedi Exile

Okay, this the very last poem on Kashyyyk. Somehow, I ended up missing one character. And it just happened to be the main cast of characters. So, here's the Jedi Jolee Bindo's poem. Information comes from Wookieepedia. I'm just making it fit in poetry style for this collection. Okay, after this poem, we head for Manaan. :)

* * *

 **J** olee Bindo: a male Human Jedi who served in the Jedi Order for a time.

 **O** nly when Jolee stole a ship did he meet his apprentice, Nayama. She would soon be his wife.

 **L** uck came so far, for the war of Exar Kun ended with the Jedi falling to the dark side.

 **E** ven with Jolee's efforts, Nayama also turned to the dark side. She leaving him in great strife.

 **E** asing into exile, Jolee was reunited with Revan on Kashyyyk. Their mission: to find the Star Maps.

 **B** ut fate was on their side, for Revan gained a new companion. It was their first steps.

 **I** sn't it wise to follow the right path? That was the answer Jolee faced for Sunry's crime.

 **N** onetheless, the outcome of the trial remained unknown. As for the Star Maps, they were a sign.

 **D** uring the mission on Rakata Prime, Jolee and Juhani went with Revan inside the Temple of the Ancients. There, they were reunited with Bastila Shan.

 **O** ver was the quest to stop Darth Malak. Jolee was awarded at the Republic celebration. Falling out of the public eye, for Jolee's legacy would remain on a holostatue, erected on Corellia where it now stands.


	51. Gluupor: Rodian, Manaan

Due to however many characters had a lack of information, here's one character on Manaan that made it in the acrostic poem collection. This is also one area where the side-quest for Jolee Bindo takes place.

* * *

 **G** luupor: a male Rodian living in Ahto City during the Jedi Civil War.

 **L** ikely habit of Gluupor to speak in the third person, he referred to himself as not being intelligent. This didn't have anything to do with his Huttese proficiency, which was given less or more.

 **U** nlikely he was rich, Gluupor managed to save enough money to stay at Ahto City's visitor's hotel.

 **U** nder the circumstances, Gluupor was in the room next to Elassa Huros at the time of the murder. Gluupor saw Sunry flee the scene of the crime, without the sound of a bell.

 **P** aid for his actions by the Sith Empire, Gluupor placed Sunry's Hero Cross in Elassa's room.

 **O** ver a short time, Gluupor was later called to key witness at Sunry's trial. There was no need to swoon.

 **R** evan, serving as Sunry's Arbiter, pressured Gluupor into confessing his actions in front of the Judges. This was against the wishes of the Sith Empire, but Gluupor came through.


	52. Shaelas: Shasa's Father, Manaan

For those who don't know what Selkath are, here's a basic description of them: Selkath are an aquatic species and skilled swimmers. They resemble anthropomorphic sting ray with blue, pink, or green skin, acting as underwater camouflage. Their mouths are bracketed with cephalic lobes, which they stroke during conversation, much the same way a human would stroke a mustache.

In the game, we meet this Selkath, whose side-quest is important.

* * *

 **S** haelas: a male Selkath who lived during the Jedi Civil War.

 **H** ating the Sith did not change when his daughter, Shasa, disappeared. More than that, he hated the Sith for their disrespect to Selkath laws, which shook his core.

 **A** s happened, Shaelas could not get the Republic or the Ahto City authorities to investigate the Sith and their actions, which included the disappearance of the Selkath youth.

 **E** ventually, Shaelas met the amnesiac Padawan Aaron Klann, who he would soon recruit.

 **L** eads were hard to find at first, but Klann managed to get information from an Iridonian mercenary. As it turned out, the Sith were responsible for the disappearances.

 **A** fter learning the truth and convincing Shasa, Klann told the Selkath authorities the Sith's plot for corrupting the planet's youth. This proved his innocence.

 **S** hortly after he was free, Klann returned to Shaelas with the news. Shaelas was amazed when Klann turned down his offer for 500 credits, claiming he was the noblest human he ever met. Shaelas then reported to the Selkath courts about the facts he discovered, giving him a fair clearance.


	53. Shasa: Force-sensitive Selkath

**S** hasa: a Force-sensitive female Selkath, who lived during the Jedi Civil War.

 **H** er friends, herself, and Selkath youth were lured by an Iridonian mercenary into the Sith Embassy, where they learned the ways of the dark side of the Force. It was a tough course.

 **A** s happened, when Shasa's friend Galas wanted to leave, the Sith tortured him to near-death. The Sith made Shasa believe Galas had been set free.

 **S** inging into a raid at the Sith Embassy, Aaron Klann showed Shasa and her friends proof of the Sith's treachery. He showed Galas' token to Shasa and gave her his message that the Sith were Evil. Convinced of the truth, Shasa and her friends left the Sith Embassy. It was an effort teamed.

 **A** fter Darth Malak's death and the Sith Empire's defeat, Shasa and several other Selkath fought against the Sith forces in Ahto City wand won. Shasa and other Force-adepts then created an organization, named "Order of Shasa", which would survive long after her death, up until the Galactic Civil War that showed no remorse.


	54. Roland Wann: Republic Officer, Manaan

For characters on the planet Manaan, here is the last one for an acrostic poem.

* * *

 **R** oland Wann: a Human male officer, serving in the Galactic Republic's military during the Jedi Civil War.

 **O** wing his time spent to get a high level of mental conditioning, Wann was able to resist Jedi mind tricks in resource.

 **L** oyalty and respect were something Wann prized, but only if those did the same for him.

 **A** s soon as Aaron Klann arrived at the Republic Embassy in Ahto City, Wann knew the Jedi Padawan would prove useful to him, his cause, and his kin.

 **N** evertheless, when pressed, Wann offered a deal: for Klann to break into the Sith Embassy. There, Klann would retrieve a memory core from a droid the Sith had captured.

 **D** oing this task, Klann returned. Wann explained the situation in full: something had happened at the secret kolto harvesting station. None of the teams, Republic and mercenary, had returned. It was more than stature.

 **W** ann reported an artifact had been found on the other side of the Hrakert Rift. In exchange for Klann's help, Wann loaned a submersible that would allow the Jedi to descend to the ocean floor.

 **A** sking to find out the fate of the Republic's kolto-harvesting station, Klann set off. There was more to be found on the ocean floor, but it was not a resort.

 **N** ot too long afterwards, Klann returned. In spite of Wann thinking the Jedi was lost, Wann was relieved to see him. He was also glad to hear the news that Kono Nolan and Sami, the scientists, had survived.

 **N** eedless, Klann discovered the Progenitor had awakened, sending the Selkath feral. Residing to the loss of the machinery, which the Jedi said had to be destroyed, Wann rewarded the Jedi for his efforts to discover the truth. It was worth the time.


	55. Darth Bandon: Malak's Shadow Hand

**D** arth Bandon: a Human male Jedi Padawan, who fought for the Sith Empire during the Jedi Civil War.

 **A** dequate in his skills, Bandon had a ruthless streak that dealt him great damage, right down to the core.

 **R** ash were his decisions when he left his old master. Bandon joined the Sith on Korriban in their revitalized academy.

 **T** oughened by the Jedi Civil War, Malak chose Bandon to be his Shadow Hand, becoming his apprentice seemingly.

 **H** ardened in the ways of the dark side, Bandon grew strong in his teachings. After killing many Jedi in the war, rumors spread that Bandon would take his Sith Master's throne. This was something he planned on doing.

 **B** y the battle over Taris, Bandon was there to ensure Bastila Shan would not escape, let alone moving.

 **A** fter facing the Republic ensign Trask Ulgo, Bandon fled the _Endar Spire_. He made it before Sith interceptors destroyed the ship.

 **N** ot long after Bandon was summoned onto the _Leviathan_ , he killed a Sith trooper that was in his way. It wasn't hard to miss.

 **D** onned in his quest to find Shan, Revan, and their companions, Bandon took off right away. He eventually tracked Revan to the Selkath home world Manaan.

 **O** n the Hrakert Station, the Republic's kolto harvesting base, Bandon fought against Revan and his companions. He failed in doing so, which hurt a ton.

 **N** ot long after Revan's departure, Sith acolytes found Bandon's remains. Bandon's head was eventually found, as was his double-bladed lightsaber. There were a lot of sums.


	56. Jagi: Canderous' Subordinate

Here is a character from Canderous Ordo's side-quest.

* * *

 **J** agi: a male Human Mandalorian, who was a subordinate to Canderous Ordo before the outbreak of the Mandalorian Wars.

 **A** s happened during the Mandalorian Wars, Ordo attacked the Althir from an exposed area, leaving his other men and Jagi to die. Where Jagi believed Ordo abandoned them, Ordo later claimed he was trying to save the lives of more warriors. Jagi was torn.

 **G** oing on determination, Jagi eventually tracked down Ordo during the final year of the Jedi Civil War. Jagi challenged Ordo then and told him to meet at the Dune Sea on Tatooine.

 **I** ntuition brought the two men together, with Jagi bringing two Rodians for backup. Although Revan convinced Jagi what Ordo did was necessary, Jagi took his own life for honor. Canderous was changed afterwards, as it was foreseen.


	57. Xor: Twi'lek Mandalorian Slaver

Here is a character from the Cathar Juhani's side-quest. This is the last side-quest that players can take on in the game.

* * *

 **X** or: a male Twi'lek Mandalorian slaver, who fought in the Battle of Cathar prior to the Mandalorian Wars.

 **O** ver the years, Xor searched for Juhani and her family. He eventually caught up to her and attempted to buy her. The Jedi led by Revan freed Juhani from enslavement. Xor was bested, but would search again until his prize was restored.

 **R** ight at the time of the Jedi Civil War, Xor found Juhani and promised to enslave her the next time they met. When Xor met Juhani again, Xor and his two cronies attacked the Cathar and her companions. Juhani overcame the dark side, staying in the light. Xor succumbed to his wounds and died, with no reward.


	58. Saul Karath: Malak's Subordinate

Here is a character players meet on Darth Malak's flagship, the _Leviathan_.

* * *

 **S** aul Karath: a male Human born on Corellia. During the Mandalorian Wars, he was an admiral for the Galactic Republic's Navy.

 **A** s happened, when Karath thought the Jedi Padawan Zayne Carrick was a Mandalorian spy, Karath brought Carrick into custody on the flagship _Arkanian Legacy_.

 **U** pon different circumstances, Karath played a role in the events of the Covenant Affair, where he helped destroy the Jedi Covenant: a secret Jedi organization dedicated to preventing the rise of the Sith. One of the leaders, the Sith acolyte Haazen, led an insurrection against the Jedi Order.

 **L** ittle was said when Karath became Revan and Malak's subordinate. After the Mandalores were defeated, Karath stayed behind instead of follow the Jedi into the Unknown Regions, unknown even to a restorer.

 **K** arath, as the Jedi Civil War enclosed, transferred his allegiance to Darth Revan's Sith Empire. He brought his flagship, the _Leviathan_ , to Revan's service.

 **A** s a testament of loyalty, Karath killed many civilians on the planet Telos IV, earning him the wrath of his former friend and protégé Carth Onasi. It was Karath's own curse.

 **R** ight after Malak betrayed Revan, Karath continued his services under Darth Malak's command.

 **A** s the final year of the Jedi Civil War came, Karath ordered the Sith to blockade on the planet Taris, to search for Bastila Shan. Eventually, Karath was told to destroy the planet. The bounty hunter Calo Nord, having escaped the attack, informed Karath and Malak that Shan escaped with her companions. Karath and Malak told Nord to find Shan, but weren't aware this would be his final stand.

 **T** ime went on and Nord did not return. Malak, under Karath's eye, sent Darth Bandon in search of Shan and her companions. Bandon did not return either, causing Karath to capture the _Ebon Hawk_.

 **H** ounding did not do any good, for Karath saw that Revan, Shan, and Onasi refused to report on their mission. Eventually, Karath ordered an attack on the Jedi and Onasi. In the heated firefight, Karath was badly injured. He told Onasi Revan's true identity as the former Dark Lord of the Sith, and then succumbed to the wounds given to him by Onasi and the Jedi. There was nothing to mock.


	59. B'ree: Rodian Weapons Merchant, Korriban

While he may not be the first person players meet on the Sith planet Korriban, he still has a handy supply of weapons on sale, including Cassus Fett's heavy blaster.

* * *

 **B** 'ree: a Rodian weapons merchant, living on Korriban's only colony – Dreshdae Settlement – during the Jedi Civil War.

 **R** eady to serve, B'ree established a small kiosk not far from a nearby landing pad. He had much in store.

 **E** steemed but wary of the Sith, B'ree encouraged newcomers to always be heavily armed when traveling across the planet.

 **E** agerness served him well. When Yuthura Ban was redeemed and Uthar Wynn overthrown, B'ree told the redeemed Revan and his companions his sales had gone "through the roof". He was well managed.


	60. Yuthura Ban: Uthar Wynn's Apprentice

Here's an important Sith Twi'lek players meet in the game.

* * *

 **Y** uthura Ban: a Force-sensitive Twi'lek female, born on the planet Sleheyron.

 **U** nder given circumstances, Ban was sold into slavery at a young age to Omeesh the Hutt. Omeesh was a Hutt Master who tortured his slaves regularly. It wasn't a con.

 **T** rue, Ban killed Omeesh in his sleep and fled Sleheyron a fugitive. When the crew discovered her, they abandoned Ban on a desolate planet to die. She survived and met a passing Jedi, who recognized her Force-potential.

 **H** arrying, the Jedi brought Ban on Dantooine. After some consideration, Ban was accepted as an apprentice. Through training, Ban quickly became a Padawan, in check was her retention.

 **U** nable to let go of her anger, Ban abandoned her master and the Jedi teachings, swearing she would find a means to achieve the power necessary to combat the wickedness of slavery throughout the galaxy. She fled Dantooine.

 **R** eason soon brought Ban to Korriban. There, she sought refuge at the Sith Academy. After being accepted, Ban learned the ways of the Sith. Ban rose through the ranks as she gave into her emotions, letting her anger ensue in counting.

 **A** ll the while, Uthar Wynn, the Academy's headmaster and Sith Master, noticed Ban and took her on as an apprentice. Ban was given high authority in the Academy, including the final word on whether a hopeful would be accepted into the academy or not.

 **B** an eventually devised a plot to overthrow her master. Her thirst for power had grown strong. Although she sensed something odd in the redeemed Revan, Ban accepted him into the Academy. Aaron Klann's mission was really to seek out the Star Maps; it was what he sought.

 **A** t the Academy, Ban and Klann talked about how to usurp power there. With her new and powerful ally, Ban and Klann attacked the headmaster and managed to slay Wynn. With Wynn dead, Ban thought she could kill Klann but failed. Due to her realization, Ban was redeemed by Klann.

 **N** ot long into Ban's arrival on Dantooine, Darth Malak attacked the planet, destroying the Jedi Enclave. Ban's fate was lost to history when all the records were destroyed in the First Jedi Purge. It was something to resent.


	61. Mekel: Sith Student, Korriban

**M** ekel: a prospective Sith student, living at the Academy on Korriban during the Jedi Civil War.

 **E** ager he was tormenting the Sith hopefuls, by seeing if they could go on the longest without food, water, or sleep. After he stormed off, Revan convinced the hopefuls to abandon the Sith, right down to the core.

 **K** ept to his beliefs, Mekel met Revan again inside the tomb of Tulak Hord, in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Mekel was captured by the Sith hermit Jorak Uln.

 **E** ven after Mekel was set free by Revan's sacrifice, Mekel left the Sith Academy soon.

 **L** ittle is known of his fate, except by statements he gave to Revan. In those statements, Mekel would not join the Jedi Order. He refused.


	62. Lashowe: Force Adept, Korriban

For those who don't know what tuk'atas are, they are Force-sensitive Sith hounds and fearsome beasts.

* * *

 **L** ashowe: a young Force Adept, siding with the Sith Empire during the Jedi Civil War.

 **A** stridently passionate young woman, Lashowe appreciated a sense of humor, in spite of the many killings she committed. She gave in easily to Force persuasion techniques and flattery; Yuthura Ban, her Sith Master, said that Lashowe was too trusting for a Sith, straight to the core.

 **S** ensitive to the Force, Lashowe was born after the Great Sith War and dwelt on Korriban. Having never been to the Jedi Order, Lashowe's Force Adept talents were recognized by the Sith Empire. She earned full acceptance into the Sith Academy.

 **H** owever, while loitering near the kiosk of Rodian weapons merchant B'ree, Lashowe encountered a newcomer to Dreshdae: the former Sith Master Revan. After she did not receive any sign of amusement or conflict from the redeemed Revan, Lashowe and her companions returned to the Sith Academy in standing.

 **O** ver at the Sith Academy, Lashowe was surprised to see the "late entry" – Revan – with the other Sith candidates. Uthar Wynn told the candidates they were to earn "prestige", by performing acts deemed worthy of a Sith. Lashowe said she was ready for the tasks expected of her, as were the other candidates.

 **W** hen she searched the computer terminal, Lashowe found the holocron, which was within the tomb of Tulak Ragnos. She also found out the holocron was in the gullet of a Tuk'ata mother. She was approached by Revan at the computer terminal, who convinced her they could work together to get the holocron. Lashowe agreed, heading for the Valley of the Dark Lords to be preparations in mandate.

 **E** agerness and patience paid off, for Lashowe found the Tuk'ata mother. She was joined by Revan, who helped her kill the Tuk'ata and receive the holocron. Thinking she would take the holocron alone, Lashowe fought against Revan, but lost her life in self-defense. Revan took the holocron to Uthar Wynn, receive prestige even though the holocron was out-of-date.


	63. Uthar Wynn: Sith Headmaster, Korriban

**U** thar Wynn: a humanoid male Sith Master and Headmaster at the Sith Academy, on the Sith necropolis Korriban during the Jedi Civil War.

 **T** he truth about Wynn was he viewed the Force as a gift and not a burden. He did not oppose slavery, finding Revan's "slaves" irrelevant, so long as they did not interrupt Revan's training, for much was in store.

 **H** arbored at the Sith Academy, Wynn studied under Jorak Uln, who was the former Sith Headmaster. Wynn eventually gained enough power to overthrow Uln, sending him to study in the tomb of the ancient Sith Lord Tulak Hord.

 **A** ssuming control of the academy, Wynn made the Twi'lek female Yuthura Ban his apprentice. Wynn devoted his attention to the academy and let Ban select the strongest hopefuls for training. At least they were not in a morgue.

 **R** ight as Dustil Onasi entered the Sith Academy and became close to Selene, another student, Wynn noticed Dustil was too promising a student. He secretly murdered Selene, lying to Dustil for what happened.

 **W** hen Wynn heard that Ban was planning to overthrow him, he made plans to remove her. He had made his plan sanctioned.

 **Y** et, towards the end of the Jedi Civil War, Wynn let the retrained Jedi Revan into the Sith Academy. He told him and the other candidates they needed to earn prestige in order to become full Siths. Upon telling his students that the first one to tell him the Code of the Sith would be rewarded prestige. Revan succeeded amidst his peers.

 **N** ot long into the double-cross, Revan snuck into Wynn's chamber and planted a poison that would weaken Wynn for the final trial. Wynn never suspected. Still, he was impressed with how much prestige Revan earned. He was prepared to give Revan the final trial, which would test his candidate without his companions. There was no time for seers.

 **N** aga Sadow's tomb was where Revan's final trial began. Wynn informed Revan to find the Star Map and return with a ceremonial Sith lightsaber. Revan returned, but he refused to slay Ban. Enraged, Wynn fought them both but the poison had taken effect, weakening him. He was killed by Ban and Revan. In aftermath, without their leader, Sith fought against Sith over the right to rule, but ended up strewn and in ruin, as if the whole thing was mirrored.


	64. Ajunta Pall: First Dark Lord of the Sith

Here gamers enter the four tombs of the Sith Lords in the Valley of the Dark Lords. This is one of the tombs players enter, where they meet this Sith Lord's spirit.

* * *

 **A** junta Pall: a male Human Jedi Master, who was a member of the Jedi Order during the First Great Schism.

 **J** ust as he made his scholarly interest, Pall found the secret to create and shape life. The Order, fearful of its power, deemed it an abomination and sought to erase all practice of it. There was a lot of tension.

 **U** nder a barred order, which the Order forbade him and his followers from the teachings Pall found, Pall became enraged. He declared war on the Order, beginning a century-long conflict known as the Hundred-Year Darkness.

 **N** ow eventually High General Pall was stripped of his weapons and his rank, as were his Dark Jedi followers. They were exiled from the space in the Galactic Republic. It was only something started.

 **T** hrough their travels, Pall and the Exiles found Korriban, but they also found a Force-sensitive species known as the Sith. While relatively primitive compared to the Dark Jedi, the Sith were quite creative in their knowledge of the force.

 **A** s the Sith, under their King Hakagram Graush, initially resisted the Dark Jedi's attempt to obtain their knowledge and subjugate them, Pall managed to recruit the King's Shadow Hand to his side. This resulted in Graush betrayed by the Dark Jedi. Pall personally executed Graush with his own sword.

 **P** all, afterwards, found the primitive Sith bowing before him. Pall was named the Dark Lord. In doing so, Pall became the first Dark Lord of the Sith to found the Sith Empire and expand it to other worlds. The Sith took over the planet Ziost, creating it as their capital and Pall's new home.

 **A** fter Pall's death, which he served as Emperor for many decades, his Empire lived on. Pall's body was moved back to Korriban, where a massive tomb was built and his body placed in what would become the Valley of the Dark Lords. The tomb was built of stone.

 **L** ittle after his physical death, Pall's spirit remained in the tomb. Over the centuries, he questioned his actions as Sith Lord and the downfall the Dark Lords experienced at each other's hand.

 **L** ong into a millennia, during the end of the Jedi Civil War, Revan came looking for Ajunta Pall's sword. Pall told Revan his thoughts and who was really responsible or nearly leading their Order to death. Revan convinced Pall to let go of his pain and return to the light. Pall did this and his spirit was redeemed, allowing him to becoming one with the Force and find peace at last. There was nothing left of the body but bones and sand.


	65. Jorak Uln: Sith Hermit, Korriban

**J** orak Uln: a Human male who served as an acolyte under Dark Lord Exar Kun's Sith Empire, during the Great Sith War.

 **O** ver time, Uln became mentally unstable. He captured students and tortured them in a game. He believed Uthar Wynn wasn't teaching the Sith students how to be true Sith. It was a nasty habit all the more.

 **R** ight after the Jedi order and the Galactic Republic defeated Kun, Uln served as headmaster of the Sith Academy on the planet Korriban. As Sith Master, Uln took Wynn as his apprentice.

 **A** s the Jedi Civil War initiated, Uln sword loyalty to Revan. Uln trained many of the Dark Lord's Dark Jedi at the revitalized academy. Very few weren't tested.

 **K** ept to his loyalty, Uln eventually developed a mental illness. He was overthrown by Wynn, but chose to study at the tomb of Tulak Hord. By the third year of the war, Uln became known as the "old hermit in hiding", yet he captured and tortured students.

 **U** nder the guise of a Sith student, the retrained Revan went with his companions to Tulak Hord's tomb. Revan, who heard of Uln's reputation, reached the sarcophagus. He and his friends were incapacitated there by the former headmaster. There weren't any tulips.

 **L** ittle after Revan awoke, he was introduced to Uln but was also forced to play a game. Uln planned on torturing Mekel for correct answers. Revan answered all four questions incorrectly and survived. As Uln told Mekel he was free to go, Mekel challenged him instead.

 **N** ot long after Uln was enraged, he attacked the Jedi Revan and his companions, but also Mekel. The group defeated Uln and killed him. After Uln's death, Revan convinced Mekel to abandon the Sith ways. Revan later gave Wynn Uln's ancient Sith tablet, which contained records of Tulak Hord's teachings. Things were at least on the mend.


	66. Tulak Hord: Lightsaber Dark Lord

Here we come to another tomb on Korriban and the bio on this Sith Lord. For those who don't know what Dashades are, they are tall reptilian humanoids with dark skin, lamprey-like mouths, and powerful claws. Dashade are also resistant of the Force and radiation.

* * *

 **T** ulak Hord: a Force-sensitive male and a student of the dark side of the Force, during the early Sith Empire.

 **U** ndulating gradually through the ranks, Hord became feared by his rivals. He mastered the art of lightsaber combat and manipulation through the Force, without breaking his temper.

 **L** esson learned after dueling against a Dashade named Khem Val, Hord accepted Val as his ally. During Hord's campaign, he was approached by a Sith named Aloysius Kallig, who sought to serve him. Hord refuse until Kallig beat him in a duel. Hord accepted Kallig and won numerous victories afterwards.

 **A** s had happened during the battles, Hord received titles such as Lord of Hate, Master of the Gathering Darkness, and finally Dark Lord of the Sith. Hord was undefeated, slaying many in his path. There were so many that fell without candor.

 **K** allig's military prowess may have earned Hord enormous success, but it also intimidated the Dark Lord. Hord eventually had Kallig assassinated, with his family going into hiding.

 **H** ord continued his endeavors in Sith sorcery, authoring many tomes of knowledge and crafting his personal holocron. He scattered much of his teachings in hidden and hard to reach locations, ensuring that only those worthy could obtain his knowledge, with immeasurable timing.

 **O** nly after capturing the Dromund System, it was believed that Hord had conquered over a hundred worlds for the Empire. One who proved worthy was his apprentice, Ortan Cela, who learned much from the great Sith.

 **R** esistance led to Hord leaving his honor-bound ally Val in a stasis chamber in suspended animation. The chamber could be found in the heart of what would become the tomb of Naga Sadow. Afterwards, Cela killed his master by stabbing him in the back. Cela's Dashade servant Veshikk Urk consumed the dying Sith Lord's Force energy in a great whiff.

 **D** ue to finding out, Hord's loyal minions constructed a massive tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban. Entombed with him were several tomes of his writings, his holocron, and his mask. Later, the Jedi Padawan Revan would find the items after successfully navigating through the tomb's traps and making it past Sith Master Jorak Uln after he became a stiff.


	67. Marka Ragnos: Brutal Sith Lord

Here's a third dark lord mentioned in the game. He is also at one of the tombs in the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban. His first name is misspelled in the game.

* * *

 **M** arka Ragnos: a male Sith-Human hybrid and a direct descendant of a Dark Jedi who fled the Republic after the Hundred-Year Darkness. It was two thousand years after the formation of the Old Republic.

 **A** s considered the greatest Dark Lord of the Sith for his time, Ragnos rose to take the mantle of dark lord after the last Dark Lord died. He defeated a powerful Sith named Simus, earning him the right to take the mantle in summit.

 **R** agnos went on ruthless campaigns, pitting his Sith enemies against each other in order to keep his throne. During his iron-fisted rule, lasting a century, Ragnos composed his epistle, created his Scepter that siphoned the Force in many different places, useful to non-force users, and designed a pair of gauntlets capable of augmenting the strength of the Force in its user.

 **K** eeping us his doings, Ragnos encountered a boy named Tenebrae, which he was thirteen years old. Ragnos, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and ruler of the Sith Council and Sith Empire, agreed to train Tenebrae, after he was impressed with the youth's power and ambition. He named Tenebrae ruler of Medriaas, bestowing him the rank of Sith Lord and the name Vitiate. The title was better than a cruiser.

 **A** fter years of his rule, Marka Ragnos died in 5000 BBY, or Before the Battle of Yavin. His death marked the end of the golden age of the Sith Empire, despite its reluctance to continue expansion.

 **R** agnos' spirit appeared before two Sith Lords: Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh. After the duel, Sadow was declared worthy to take the mantle after Ragnos' funeral. Vitiate, meanwhile, went into hiding until the right time. That's when he would cash in.

 **A** fter Naga Sadow's election as the new Dark Lord of the Sith, a major war against the Galactic Republic ensued. It would end the interstellar Sith Empire. Ragnos lived on as a Force spirit, trapped within the confines of his tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban.

 **G** ood millennia passed, in which Exar Kun raised Ragnos' spirit. Ragnos proclaimed Kun as Dark Lord of the Sith with Ulic Qel-Droma as his apprentice. Kun and Qel-Droma failed to restore the Sith Empire, after the Galactic Sith War devastated the galaxy again. As for Ragnos' epistle, Celeste Morne destroyed the last copy. There wasn't a scrape to tan.

 **N** ow a thousand years after Ragnos' physical death, the Jedi Padawan Revan visited the tomb of Marka Ragnos. He was in search of a Sith artifact to earn prestige for Uthar Wynn, so Revan could find the Star Map in Naga Sadow's tomb. Revan instead found an assassin droid in the tomb. The assassin droid did not want to kill Jedi, in spite of its programming. After fixing the droid's programming, the droid thanked him and fled the planet. Revan found Ragnos' gauntlets and showed them to Wynn.

 **O** ver a few more decades, Vitiate reconstituted the Sith Empire, initiating a new war against the Galactic Republic. Later on, when Darth Plagueis visited the Valley of the Dark Lords, he experienced a vision by Ragnos. When Plagueis thought it was only something in his head, Ragnos' spirit snarled and disappeared in a whirl of smoke. Darth Sidious would later add Plagueis' account in his book he called "Book of Sith".

 **S** ometime in the thousands of years after Ragnos' actual death, during the New Republic era in 14 ABY, or After the Battle of Yavin, the New Jedi Order tracked the Disciples of Ragnos to Korriban. There, Jaden Korr entered Ragnos' tomb, intending to stop Tavion Axmis, who managed to resurrect Ragnos by allowing his spirit to possess her body. Korr defeated Ragnos, sending the ghost back to his sarcophagus. Ragnos screamed a dark promise that he would return, in a new skin.


	68. Naga Sadow: Dark Lord of the Sith

Here's the fourth and last Sith Lord in a tomb on the Valley of the Dark Lords. This is also the last character mentioned on the planet Korriban and the last character I do an acrostic poem for that same planet.

* * *

 **N** aga Sadow: a male Sith-Human hybrid, born on the planet Ziost. During Marka Ragnos' funeral, Sadow battled Ludo Kressh for the throne. Their duel was interrupted by the spirit of Ragnos, who told them they needed to band the Sith together.

 **A** fter capturing the hyperlane mappers Gav and Jori Daragon, who were looking to trade with the Republic, Sadow secretly sent the Daragons to his private fortress on Kar Shian, the moon of Khar Delba. Sadow hoped it was worth a templar.

 **G** iven the events that transpired, the Sith afterwards proclaimed Sadow the Dark Lord of the Sith. Sadow allowed Jori Daragon to flee on her starship, while he trained Gav Daragon in the ways of the Sith. Due to these events, it led to war between the Sith Empire and the Republic, which Sadow allowed Gav to assist.

 **A** s Sith Yaru Korsin and Saes Rrogan found a way to extract lignan crystal, the Sith were attacked by a Jedi infiltrator starfighter. The starfighter Omen was destroyed in hyperspace by a gravity well. The starfighter Harbinger fell into a lignan ore explosion, destroying the last remnants of Sadow's forces. The crew would be shortly missed.

 **S** oon after breaking Sadow's concentration, the Sith fleet lost the planets Koros Major, Coruscant, and Kirrek. Sadow left Gav to Empress Teta and her fleet, which he transmitted coordinates to the Empress. On Primus Goluud, as the ship was bombarded by explosions, Gav told his sister Jori to leave. Reluctantly, she and the fleet left.

 **A** ll went in vain when Empress Teta's fleet attacked Sadow. Although Sadow killed Ludo Kressh, he went into exile on the moon Yavin 4. There, he mutated the Massassi warriors from red-skinned Humaniods to fearsome, hunchbacked, savage predators. The Massassi warriors treated Sadow as their god. Sadow never got around to building a new Sith Empire, but someone else would later on, just not on the planet Teth.

 **D** uring Naga Sadow's reign, a tomb was constructed for him on Korriban. Inside was a Star Map left behind by the Infinite Empire and Sadow's poisoned blade. Uthar Wynn used the tomb as a final test to prove which students would become full Sith. Revan found the Star Map, but also killed Wynn. Revan restored Yuthura Ban to the light. The Exile Meetra Surik, when visiting the tomb, found it blocked.

 **O** ther items Sadow made was a treatise on alchemy and poisons that would one day be read by Darth Bane. Before his death, Sadow also created a holocron, transcribing his knowledge of alchemy, that would later be discovered by Darth Sidious, who incorporated it into his study of alchemy in his work, _The Creation of Monsters_ , and into the Telos Holocron. The Sith Empire made an order, sealing Naga Sadow's spirit so the dead Dark Lord would not interfere with their plans. It was done in stock.

 **W** hen five millennia passed, Sadow's Human slaves on Kesh made contact with the Keshiri, a purple-skinned near-Humanoid species indigenous to the planet. Although they destroyed and distorted their history of their enslavement by the Red Sith and Naga Sadow, the Lost Tribe would be remembered for exterminating the Red Sith, but also ruling and enslaving the Keshiri. It was something not mocked.


	69. The One: Ruthless Rakatan Chieftain

This is the final world, but not the end of the game or this poem collection.

Here's one of the first characters players meet on Lehon, or the Unknown World. For those who don't know what Rakata are, they are a Humanoid species with distinctive amphibian features. They were also the one who built the Infinite Empire.

* * *

 **T** he One: the leader of a Rakata tribe known as the Black Rakatas, who settled on the planet Lehon beneath the Star Forge.

 **H** e favored barbarianism and cannibalism, forsaking the ways of the Elders. The Elders were a faction of Rakata who worked to use the technology of old to restore order, but also to help the survival of the ancient knowledge and traditions that were a part of the Infinite Empire. The One wasn't on any course.

 **E** arly in his life, the One lived in poverty without help from the Elders. He killed a Mandalorian, a feat that earned him respect from the others in the tribe. When he became an adult, the One challenged the current chieftain. The chieftain surrendered without a fight. The One took command.

 **O** ne spread out to other tribes across the sea in his conquest. He formed alliances with the tribes and killed those who stood against him. When he learned of the Temple of the Ancients, war broke out between the tribes he conquered; yet he stayed on the island, trying to find a way into the Temple. It was more inland.

 **N** ow when Darth Revan came the first time, the One wanted him to steal an ancient tome from the Elders; one that contained the sacred words needed to open the Temple. Revan came to the Elders for assistance, but never told their secret to the One's tribe.

 **E** ver time passed. When Revan returned, he killed Rakatan warriors. Once more, Revan sought help from the Elders. This time, he killed the One, who was known not to negotiate easily. It wasn't hard to mind.


	70. Darth Malak: Revan's Former Apprentice

Here we are: the last two acrostic poems in this poem collection. Since we're on the last level, the Star Forge, it's time to bring up the Jedi and Sith that were basically part of the main cast of characters. First, we'll start with the Sith Lord, Darth Malak.

* * *

 **D** arth Malak: formerly named Alek, was a Human male born on the planet Quelii in the Outer Rim Territories.

 **A** fter his homeworld was devastated by Mandalorians, Alek fled to the Galactic Republic and was eventually found by the Jedi, who brought him to Dantooine. His peers nicknamed him "Squint", due to the Republic assigning him a surname after his home village. It wasn't a long story.

 **R** ound the time Alek was training at Dantooine, he befriended a fellow Padawan who would be called "Revan". The two friends took additional training from Jedi Master Zhar Lestin. When their training was complete, Alek and Revan became Jedi Knights.

 **T** hen after, the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders launched an assault on the Republic, starting the Mandalorian Wars. Alek was the first to join Revan's movement, known as the Revanchists. During their first mission, Alek proclaimed Revan as "his honorary Master". This spoken truth was in sight.

 **H** owever, during the Mandalorians full-scale invasion on the Republic, Revan, known to the public as "The Revanchist", rebelled against the Jedi Council. His followers, including Alek, did the same. Revan and Alek went to other worlds to recruit more Jedi to their cause.

 **M** ission after mission came and went. Alek engaged in a sparring match with female Arkanian offshoot Jareal, who he had met on a previous mission. After he was bested in the duel, Alek was closer to Jareal. Jareal was hesitant to start a relationship with Alek, even though he didn't believe the Jedi Council's ways. He was deep in the sauce.

 **A** fter the Covenant affair, Alek went before the Jedi Council. The Council gave a warning for him and the other Revanchists to cease their participation in the Mandalorian Wars. Alek protested, determined to retain the name "Malak" until the end of the war.

 **L** ater on, towards the end of the Mandalorian Wars, Revan found the Rakatan Star Map in the old ruins near the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Malak warned Revan of the consequences of going after the Star Maps, while reluctantly following him. Malak knew then and there he would not return to the life he once had; a life no more.

 **A** s Revan and Malak went to the planet Dromund Kaas, their minds were twisted by the Sith Emperor, who wanted to use the Star Forge to accelerate the construction of a Sith armada, so he could crush the Jedi and the Republic. Revan and Malak were able to block their memories of the Sith and Empire; it was their only reward.

 **K** eeping to his own agenda, Malak usurped Revan, when he thought him dead, and became the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Malak, during the end of the Jedi Civil War, searched for Bastila Shan. During his confrontation with his former master Revan, Malak was able to capture Bastila and twist her mind, making her his new apprentice. Malak fought Revan for one last time on the Star Forge, where Malak was defeated and his body consumed by the flames of the failing war machine the Republic destroyed. There was nothing left for Malak as he died except sorrow and regret, his final resort.


	71. Revan: The Prodigal Knight

We've come full circle. The first acrostic poem was the alias name I had given the Jedi coming up. Now, we come to the main character again, this time in his name he would call himself.

* * *

 **R** evan: a Human male, believed to have been born in the Outer Rim Territories.

 **E** ven though he had been given many titles, the ones remembered most were savior, conqueror, hero, and villain. He was known by these, even in the well-known stories.

 **V** enturing into his desire for knowledge, Revan was had remarkable intelligence and exceptional charisma. He was a military genius on the battlefield, even during his time as a Jedi Knight.

 **A** dventure led him to find the Star Forge, but also to help Canderous Ordo find Mandalore's helmet later on. It was quite the sight.

 **N** ot long after the Jedi Civil War ended, Revan married Bastila Shan. He wasn't there to see his son Vaner grow up, but he would continue his missions, always hoping for a fairer light.

* * *

 **That's the end of this acrostic poem collection and companion piece to** _ **Undulating Horizons**_ **. I found the information for the characters, except Aaron Klann (that was from memory), on Wookieepedia. I did my best to keep the information in my own words and I hope did a good job.**

 **I want to thank the readers, including Penally1 and almostinsane – who reviewed, favorited and followed this poem collection the first time around – for taking time out of your busy schedules to read, favorite, and follow this acrostic poem collection. I very much appreciate the effort taken.**

 **Feel free to check out my profile page for my other works. A lot are complete, and some newer stories or stories I'm currently working on are in progress. I hope to see you there.**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
